Devenir un Héros
by Petite bulle d'imagination
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Emma avait une Soeur : Eden ? Et que cette dernière avait grandie dans la forêt enchantée pour finalement vivre dans notre réalité sans souvenirs de qui elle est vraiment. Pouvez-vous imaginez qu'elles en seraient les conséquences ? Je ne possède pas les personnages ni l'univers seulement Eden :)
1. Chapter 1

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mes filles chéries, nous nous retrouverons » Murmura le Prince en mettant ses deux nouveau-nés dans l'arbre .

Les deux nourrissons partirent dans un tourbillon, l'une atterri dans notre monde, tandis que l'autre resta dans la forêt enchantée…

 **-DES ANNES PLUS TARD-**

« Hannah ? Oui je vais bien merci … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? … Je serais là dans trois heures normalement, je n'ai plus qu'à traverser une petite ville et après c'est de la ligne presque droite … bien à tout à l'heure » La jeune femme qui conduisait coupa son téléphone en soupirant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me gonfler celle-là ! StoryBrooke ? C'est quoi ce nom ?! »

Au moment où la jeune femme entrait dans la ville, une personne lui fit signe de s'arrêter, elle obtempéra et baissa sa vitre :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Madame, une tempête est prévue, vous devez vous arrêter en ville pour la nuit »

« écoutez, je veux juste traverser cette ville ! »

« Désolé, les routes sont déjà barrées, vous pourrez trouver une chambre où passer la nuit au granny's »

« Merci … » soupira la jeune femme dépitée.

Elle repartie et arriva en centre-ville, sa première pensée fut de se dire que la ville était passablement étrange, l'homme qui l'avait informée ressemblait à un nain …

Finalement, elle trouva le Granny's et se gara à proximité. Elle sortit de sa voiture et entra dans le restaurant. Alors qu'elle entrait, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle… ok ça c'est encore plus bizarre … La jeune femme se sentit tout à coup timide et extrêmement gênée.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » Demanda une vieille femme derrière le comptoir.

« Heu oui, bonjour, on m'a dit que je devais m'arrêter là pour cette nuit car les routes seraient barrées, donc auriez-vous une chambre de libre pour cette nuit? »

« Oui, et vous êtes ? »

« Docteur Eden Saint-James »

« Un docteur ? Vous êtes pas un peu jeune ? »

« Heu .. non » répondit timidement Eden.

« Je suis Granny, venez avec moi

Elle suivit la femme jusqu'à l'étage avant qu'elle ne lui désigne une chambre, elle y entra avec elle, et alors qu'elle posait son manteau, Granny s'écria :

« Mon dieu mais vous n'avez que la peau sur les os ! Vous devez manger ! »

« Merci mais je n'ai pas f… »

« N'essayez même pas de finir cette phrase ! Vous êtes tellement mince qu'une coup de vent vous ferait tomber comme une feuille »

« Bon et bien je vous suis alors » Fit Eden en se retenant de rire.

« Vous allez me dire des nouvelles de mes lasagnes ! »

« D'accord » Sourit Eden avec bienveillance.

Quand elles furent revenues dans le restaurant, Eden s'installa à une table, toute seule. Elle posa ses lunettes et remit ses cheveux en arrières avant de mettre la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Mon dieu ce qu'elle était fatiguée !

« Bonjour, vous semblez morte de fatigue, vous devriez aller vous reposer » Conseilla une voix douce à côté d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua un homme entre la quarantaine et la cinquantaine portant des lunettes.

« J'aimerais bien mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de manger »

« Granny ? »

« Oui » Rigola doucement Eden.

« Docteur Archie Hooper » Se présenta l'homme en lui tendant la main.

« Docteur Eden Saint-James » Fit Eden en secouant la main qu'on lui tendait.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

« Bien sûr, je me sentirais certainement un peu moins exposée »

« Nous sommes une petite ville, nous nous connaissons tous et nous avons rarement des étrangers » Expliqua le docteur Hopper en tentant de justifier la réaction des habitants.

« Ah je comprends. Vous êtes docteur en quoi ? »

« Psychologie, et vous ? »

« Chirurgie générale »

« C'est impressionnant ! »

« Tenez vos lasagnes, et toi Archie, comme d'habitude ? »

« Oui, s'il-vous-plait . où est-ce que vous alliez avant de devoir vous arrêter ici ? »

« Et bien je devais donner une conférence sur une nouvelle méthode de chirurgie dans la « grande » ville suivante »

« Je dois certainement me répéter mais c'est très impressionnant »

« Merci beaucoup »

Eden et le docteur Hopper continuèrent de parler le temps de finir leur plat avant que finalement Eden ne pait sa part en s'excusant selon le motif de devoir se reposer. Alors qu'elle remontait dans sa chambre pour la nuit les gens attendirent qu'elle soit partie pour se mettre à parler :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ? » Demanda Leeroy.

« On doit la faire partir rapidement, sa présence nous met tous en danger ! » S'exprima un autre.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une menace » Intervint le docteur Hopper.

« Je suis d'accord avec le docteur Hopper » Fit une nouvelle venue.

« Fée bleue ? » S'étonna Granny.

« Elle est l'une des nôtres » annonça la fée bleue .

« QUOI ?! » S'écria tout le monde.

« Elle vient de la forêt enchantée »

« Personne ne la connait ! » S'insurgea Leeroy.

« Elle est la fille de Blanche et David »

« _Papa ! Regarde ! J'ai touché la cible ! »_

 _« Mais c'est que j'ai du soucis à me faire moi ! Je vais bientôt me faire détrôner par ma propre fille ! »_

 _« Mais non Papa tu seras toujours le plus fort ! »_

 _« Me voilà rassuré ! Va rejoindre Petit-jean ma princesse »_

 _« D'accord papa ! Est-ce qu'un jour tu pourras m'apprendre à faire du cheval ? »_

 _« Se sera avec plaisir princesse, maintenant file ! »_

 _« D'accord ! »_

 _La petite fille blonde partie en courant vers le campement en sautant par-dessus les buches et en évitant les trous de cette forêt qu'elle connaissait par cœur »_

 _« Petit-Jean ! »_

 _« Ah Eden !_ »

Eden se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, elle se cala contre la tête du lit en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle a toujours eu des rêves de ce genre, des bribes mais jamais de choses aussi claires et précises que cette nuit. Elle avait fait plusieurs thérapies, mais rien n'avait fonctionné, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller au bout de ses souvenirs ! « Souvenirs ? » Pensa Eden « Se ne sont que de simples rêves stupides ! » Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 7h30.

La jeune femme parti t prendre une douche et une fois cela fait, elle remit ses vêtements d'hier. Elle regarda dehors et vit qu'il pleuvait à torrent et qu'il semblait même qu'un orage se rapprochait … génial elle ne pourrait toujours pas quitter cette satanée ville. Elle prit son téléphone et vit plusieurs appels manqués de Hannah … Formidable. Elle rappela donc Hannah qui décrocha à la première tonalité :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais te calmer s'il-te-plaît ?! »… « Désolé je me suis retrouvée coincée dans une ville à cause d'une tempête et apriori je ne peux toujours pas repartir ! »… « Et bien si tu n'es pas contente trouve toi un autre chef de service moi j'en ai ma claque ! Je ne suis pas ton esclave ! Adieu »

C'est sur cette douce phrase qu'Eden raccrocha au nez de sa patronne et ex-amie. Tout en étant énervée et désormais sans emploi, elle descendit prendre un petit-déjeuner ouelle s'installa au comptoir.

«Vous n'avez pas dormi ou quoi ? » S'exclama Granny en remarquant les cernes encore plus marquée d'Eden alors qu'elle lui déposait un petit-déjeuner.

« Si mais je fais des cauchemars »

« Vous voulez en parler ? »

« Il n'y a rien de spécial à en dire, je me vois petite dans une forêt en train de tiret à l'arc avec quelqu'un que je considère comme mon père »

« ça n'est pas votre père ? »

« Non ! Mes parents vivaient en France »

« Au passé ? »

« Ils sont décédés quand j'étais jeune »

« D'accord. Sinon vous êtes bien médecin non ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Le docteur Whale a appelé il y a 10 minutes, il cherche des volontaires pour l'aider, il y a eu plusieurs accidents cette nuit et il est débordé»

« Des gens sont sortis par ce temps ?! »

« On est pas tous capable d'être raisonnable que voulez-vous ! »

« Bon et bien, je vais aller donner un coup de main, y a-t-il moyen de garder la chambre pour plusieurs jours ? »

« Bien sûr, je croyais que vous deviez partir rapidement ? Que vous étiez attendue.»

« j'ai démissionnée il y a dix minutes » Fit Eden en se levant avant d'ajouter « ne vous inquiéter je ne resterais pas longtemps en ville »

« Non non ! Surtout restez aussi longtemps que vous voulez ! »

« Heu d'accord, merci » Fit Eden surprise par ce brusque changement d'attitude envers elle, après tout hier soir tout le monde aurait aimé la voir partir mais ça n'a plus l'air d'être le cas ce matin …

Eden avala son petit-déjeuner à tout vitesse, prit la bouteille d'eau que lui tendit Granny et écouta la direction à prendre pour l'hôpital et y partit. Lorsqu'elle fut à destination elle entra et se fit au connaître à l'accueil. On lui demanda de patienter et quelques minutes plus tard le Docteur Whale vint la voir :

« Docteur Saint-James ? »

« C'est exact, on ne s'est pas rencontré Docteur … »

« Whale, Docteur Whale, et oui nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés mais tout le monde sait que vous êtes en ville, les rumeurs vont plus vite que la peste dans cette ville »

« J'avais remarqué »Fit Eden

« Plus vite que la peste ? Il a un humour bizarre celui-là ! » Pensa Eden avant de se re-concentrer sur ce que lui disait Whale.

« Enfin, j'ai la situation presque sous-contrôle ici, mais je ne peux pas m'occuper des patients que je visite de temps à autres pour des soins à l'extérieur, pourriez-vous vous en occuper ? »

« Bien sûr, je suis là pour donner un coup de main »

« Génial ! Tenez, voilà les adresses »

« Je suppose que ceux en rouges sont les cas urgent ? »

« Oui, à cause de cette satané tempête ! vous risquez d'avoir des changements d'ordre au fur et à mesure de la journée.»

« Très bien »

« Repassez en fin de journée d'accord ? »

« D'accord »

« Ah et avant de vous laisser partir, voilà des instruments que j'ai fais préparer pour vous » Fit le docteur Whale en lui tendant un sac.

« Merci beaucoup »

Eden courut jusqu'à sa voiture, une fois à l'intérieur elle attacha ses cheveux trempés en queue de cheval avant de consulter sa liste et de programmer les adresses dans son GPS. Sa première destination la conduisit près des docks, en voyant que le temps ne se calmait toujours pas, Eden maugréât mais sortit malgré tout. Elle toqua à la porte et un vieil homme lui ouvrit la porte :

« Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Saint-James, le docteur Whale m'a envoyée pour le remplacer »

« oh bien sûr ! Entrez, je suis Marco »

« Merci beaucoup ! Enchanté»

Eden passa les trois quarts de sa journée à courir de droite à gauche, elle était tellement prise qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de déjeuner et son ventre criait famine. Cependant puisqu'il ne lui restait qu'une personne à voir elle se dit que son repas pourrait attendre. Elle se gara devant un fleuriste. Elle entra dans le magasin après avoir refait sa queue de cheval pour la millième fois de la journée.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » Demanda une voix masculine derrière elle.

Eden se retourna et sa respiration se bloqua un court instant, l'homme devant elle était magnifique ! Il était brun aux yeux bleus cristallin, il semblait musclé et tout à fait agréable à regarder, comme tout droit sorti d'un de ses fantasmes.

« Oh, heu Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Saint-James »

« Gabriel French »

« Enchantée »

« Très enchanté en effet »

« Génial … Un dragueur » fit Eden intérieurement.

« Apparemment je dois voir quelqu'un ici selon la liste de Whale »

« Mon père, suivez-moi »

Gabriel la conduisit dans l'arrière boutique ou un homme dans la quarantaine se reposait, un grand morceau de tissu compressé contre son bras. Eden se précipita à son chevet et souleva délicatement le tissu et y vit une énorme coupure de dix centimètres sur l'avant bras qui saignait :

« Oh vous devez être le docteur Saint-James, je suis …. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi, au vu de votre blessure, vous n'êtes pas allé à l'hôpital ou appelé quelqu'un plus tôt ?! » S'énerva Eden en le coupant.

« ça n'est rien de grave, j'ai vu bien pire ! »

« Je lui avait bien dit d'y aller, mais il n'a pas voulu écouter, comme à son habitude » intervint Gabriel.

« C'est une réaction stupide ! Vous êtes fait cela il y a combien de temps ? » Demanda Eden en ignorant l'intervention de Gabriel.

« Il y a trois heures »

« Et en voyant que le saignement de s'arrêtait pas vous ne vous êtes pas inquiété plus que ça ? »

« Pas vraiment »

« _Formidable ! Tout simplement Formidable !_ »

« Vous parlez français ?! » Demanda béatement Gabriel tandis qu'Eden sortait ses affaires.

« Vous pensez vraiment que le moment est adéquat pour apprendre à se connaître ?! » Demanda Eden cinglante.

« Vous avez raison, je vais aller vous préparer quelque chose de chaud pour vous réchauffer, vous semblez gelée. Vous le boirez dès que vous aurez fini » Fit Gabriel en sortant.

« Bon monsieur, mettez votre bras à plat » ordonna le médecin.

Eden passa un bon quart d'heure à nettoyer la plaie et à la recoudre.

« Bon, maintenant vous ne jouez plus au gros dur, vous reposez votre bras toute la journée de demain et vous ne forcez pas tant que ce n'est pas cicatrisé, et avant que j'oublie, vous devrez passer à l'hôpital à la fin de la semaine pour faire vérifier que tout va bien »

« Bien madame » Répondit le père de Gabriel.

Eden retourna dans la boutique pour voir le fils French rentrer les fleurs, lorsque Gabriel aperçu la jeune femme blonde il lui donna un sourire aimable et chaleureux. Eden se demanda s'il était vraiment possible pour un sourire d'exprimer autant de choses.

« Docteur Saint-James tenez » Fit Gabriel en lui tendant une tasse de thé fumant.

« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur French »

« Monsieur French c'est mon père, appelez-moi Gabriel »

« Très bien Gabriel »

« Et vous devez bien avoir un prénom vous aussi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous appeler Docteur pour toujours »

« Eden, je m'appelle Eden »

« Magnifique prénom. Vous portez le nom du paradis et moi le nom d'un ange, ça doit être un signe » Fit Gabriel charmeur.

« Ou tout simplement une coïncidence » Rétorqua Eden.

« C'est une possibilité, mais un peu moins romantique vous ne trouvez pas ? »

«Merci pour le thé, mais je dois y aller » Fit Eden en partant afin d'esquiver la discussion.

« Nous nous reverrons »

En se réinstallant dans sa voiture elle remarqua une rose rouge accrochée à son sac, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres malgré elle.

Lorsque finalement après être revenu de l'hôpital ou le docteur Whale essaya de l'embaucher, Eden mangea avec appétit au grand plaisir de Granny.

Eden se changea dans des vêtements qu'elle avait achetés avant de revenir au café, et s'étendit dans son lit avant de s'endormir brusquement.

« _Je détruirais votre bonheur ! Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coutera ! »_

 _« David qu'allons-nous faire ?! Elle ne nous laisserait jamais en paix »_

 _« Se ne sont que des menaces pour le moment ! »_

 _« David, nous devons cacher le fait que j'attende des jumeaux ! »_

 _« Nous ferons comme tu le souhaites mon amour »_

 _« Emma, Eden, maman vous aimes mes filles chéries ! »_

 _« Ne vous inquiétez pas mes filles chéries, nous nous retrouverons !_

 _« Elles sont le fruit du grand amour !_

 _« Une sauveuse et une protectrice »_

 _« Donnez-moi le prénom de votre enfant en échange ! »_

 _« Emma »_

 _« Emma brisera la malédiction ! »_

 _« Et Eden dans tout ça ? »_

 _« Elle nous protégera_ »

Eden se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut, ses voix qu'elle avait entendue lui semblaient chaleureuses et bienveillantes pour la plupart. Cependant cela lui donna une migraine terrible avec une irrépressible envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre, son attention fut attirée par une sorte de champ qui semblait englober la ville entière, Eden cligna des yeux mais quand elle les rouvrit, elle ne voyait plus rien de suspect, quelque chose d'étrange se passe ici.

Eden en trois jours rencontra pratiquement la totalité des habitants, sauf Emma, David, Mary-Margaret, Mr Gold, Henry et Regina, tout le monde lui parlait d'eux, et l'unique chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'ils étaient en « voyage ». En quelque jours, le docteur Whale parvint à l'embaucher comme médecin à temps plein, cependant ils s'entendaient très mal et Eden le soupçonnait de boire en cachette. Elle se lia d'amitié à Belle qui était, à sa grande surprise, la sœur de Gabriel ! En parlant de ce dernier, Eden le revit deux ou trois fois, mais à chaque fois, il lui apportait des fleurs différentes, soit disant pour égayer son nouveau bureau à l'hôpital qu'il trouvait austère, il se plaisait également à trouver des excuses bidons pour la voir, la première fois c'était pour une épine de rose dans le doigt et la deuxième parce qu'il devait ABSOLUMENT donner ces fleurs qui ne se vendaient pas à quelqu'un, donc par conséquent à Eden.

Eden continuait à avoir de plus en plus de rêves, et ces derniers s'étaient intensifiés depuis qu'elle avait rencontrée la mère supérieure du couvent. La jeune femme fut cependant assez bien accueillie les jours qui suivirent son arrivée, et alors qu'elle accompagnait Belle et … Ariel … « oui oui Ariel comme la petite sirène ! » Pensa Eden en retenant un rire. Eden se croyait en plein dessin animé !

Alors qu'elle était sur les docks avec Ariel et Belle, elle leva la tête en même temps que c'est deux amies pour voir un … bateau voler … oui oui un bateau volant, Eden cru faire une syncope.

Avant qu'elle eut le temps de dire quoique se soit le bateau atterrit et les deux autres jeunes femmes coururent en direction du … Jolly Roger …

« Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Peter pan maintenant ?! » Se dit Eden en ne sachant quoi penser de la situation, Belle, Ariel, le Jolly Roger et après se sera quoi ? Cendrillon, Blanche-neige, les 7 nains, le prince charmant ?

Elle se décida finalement à suivre le mouvement quand elle vit toute une foule se précipiter là bas. Alors que tout le monde se serrait dans les bras des uns des autres, son arrivée jeta un froid quand celui qui, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, s'appelait David s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase quand il l'a vit. Tout le monde balançait leur regard de Eden à Mary-Margaret, David et Emma.

Blanche et David semblaient comme pétrifier, et le furent d'autant plus quand la fée bleue parla :

« Blanche, David, c'est votre fille, Eden »

« Hein ? Quoi ?! Pause ! Leur fille ?! » Hurla intérieurement Eden tout en restant immobile.

Ses « parents » se rapprochèrent d'elle, les larmes aux yeux, cherchant leurs mots. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à la prendre dans leurs bras, Eden eut un mouvement de recul :

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Vous êtes tous cinglé ou quoi ?! »

« Pitié, ne me dites pas qu'il va falloir convaincre une autre personne sur nos vrais personnalités et existences ?! » S'exclama Regina en levant les yeux au ciel, n'étant pas le moins du monde affecté par le fait que son ennemie de toujours est eu une deuxième fille sans qu'elle ne le sache.

« On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » S'agaça Eden devant l'absurdité de la situation.

« Prépare-toi à une très longue histoire ! » Fit celle qui devait s'appeler Emma, selon la déduction d'Eden.

Bienvenue à StoryBrooke…


	2. Chapter 2

« Tu es magnifique » Souffla David en la fixant les larmes aux yeux, Blanche était dans le même état, si ce n'est pire.

Eden commença à légèrement paniquer, en fait … non elle paniquait énormément mais tentait de garder son sang-froid par tous les moyens.

« Je pense que vous vous trompez de personne et surtout que vous êtes complètement timbrés ! » Résonna Eden tant bien que mal.

« J'ai une sœur ? » Réalisa tout à coup Emma.

« Jumelle, tu as une sœur jumelle Emma » Répondit Blanche les yeux toujours rivés sur sa fille nouvellement revenue à elle.

« D'accord, je pense que l'on devrait rentrer et discuter tous ensemble au calme » Fit David.

« Parce que vous pensez réellement que je vais accepter de vous suivre ?! » Eclata Eden.

« Tu n'est même pas un peu curieuse ? » Demanda Blanche.

« Curieuse ?! Curieuse à propos de quoi ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous ne POUVEZ PAS être mes parents ? Nous avons pratiquement le même âge, et pitié comment mademoiselle muscle pourrait être ma sœur jumelle ? Elle est plus vieille que moi ! »

« Laisse-nous t'expliquer ! Tu dois croire en nous ! » S'écria David.

« Cela sympathique de pas déballer vos sentiments et vos explications non ? » Fit Régina d'une voix cassante.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et alors, débuta une grande débat. Eden profita de ce moment d'inattention pour partir en direction de la forêt afin de reprendre ses esprits. Dès qu'elle y fut, elle s'y aventura un peu plus malgré ses chaussures à talons. Finalement, elle décida e s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre et de repenser un peu tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle commença alors une liste des choses bizarres qui s'étaient produites depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke :

1) Le changement de comportement des habitants du jour au lendemain vis-à-vis d'elle.

2) Sa rencontre et sa discussion avec la mère supérieure avait eu des effets sur ses cauchemars qui ne faisaient qu'empirer.

3) Les gens avaient des prénoms bizarres, tout droit tiré des contes de fées.

4) L'horloge ne marche pas.

5) Le docteur Whale lui fait étrangement penser au Docteur Frankenstein.

6) Ses « parents » auraient presque le même âge qu'elle.

7) Elle aurait une sœur …. Jumelle de surcroix !

Eden ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière avant de finalement respirer profondément. Alors qu'elle tentait de calmer ses nerfs, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se saisit alors, silencieusement et discrètement d'une bûche avant de se retourner. Face à elle se trouvait un homme avec une veste en cuire :

« Wow ! Tout doux Eden, pose cette buche ! Je sais que tu m'en veux encore pour notre dernier vol mais on a enterré la hache de guerre je te rappel ! »

« Qui es-tu ?! »

« Mais non ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?! Je suis inoubiable ! »

« Et modeste apparemment »

« Tu te souviens vraiment pas de moi ?! »

« Je ne suis pas une menteuse, alors je le répète , QUI ES-TU ?! »

« Pas une menteuse ? » Commença Will en se retenant de rire avant de reprendre « Je suis Will Scarlett, et nous sommes amis depuis des années, enfin pour que tu le saches, il faudrait déjà que tu te souviennes de qui tu es vraiment au fond de toi »

« Merci « Will » mais je sais exactement qui je suis ! »

« Pitié ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es à l'aise avec ton image de femme modèle et de brillant médecin ? »

« Je suis médecin »

« Pitié ! Il faut vraiment que je te rappel qui tu étais ?! »

« J'adorais savoir qu'elle histoire tu me sortirais ! Parce que pour le moment j'ai eu le droit à des parents ayant le même âge que moi ainsi qu'une sœur jumelle dans le même cas »

« Ah oui Blanche Neige et le Prince et notre sauveuse nationale ?! »

« Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant ?! Pitié faite que tout ceci ne soit qu'une énorme plaisanterie dont je suis la victime ! »

« ça n'est pas une blague, et oui je sais tes parents sont aussi cucul que dans le dessin animé ! »

« Très bien, alors si ça n'est pas une blague, qui suis-je réellement ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Eden.

« Tu es la veilleuse de nuit ! » Répondit Will comme si c'était une évidence.

« Et sans te payer ma tête sa donne quoi ? »

« Je ne te mens pas ! La dernière fois que j'ai essayé tu as failli me balancer du haut du palais d'Agrabah après m'avoir menacé de me planter une flèche là où tu le pensais ! »

« C'est ça, et maintenant tu vas me dire que je me baladais en tapis volant ? »

« Et bien … » Commença Will.

« De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps avec toi ?! »

« Tu me croirais si je te répondais ? »

« Non, aucune chance »

« Bon bah débrouille-toi ! Ah par contre, une dernière chose, j'ai un truc pour toi ! »

« Ah ? »

Will lui tendit un arc et un carquois qu'il avait avec lui. L'arc était en bois vernis et strié d'or avec au centre de l'arc une rose peinte en doré. Le carquois était quant à lui dans les mêmes tons mais avec une sangle argentée. Eden saisit ce que Will lui tendait :

« Bah vas-y essaie-le ! »

Eden fit donc ce que Will lui demanda, elle enfila le carquois, saisit une flèche et s'apprêtait à viser lorsqu'une sorte de flash la fit s'effondrer sur le sol :

« _Alors, mes amis, ce soir nous célébrons l'anniversaire d'Eden ! »_

 _« Et oui Robin, t'a fille a bien poussée ! 16 ans ! Tu es déjà une vieille Eden ! J'ai l'impression que c'était hier le jour où on l'a trouvée ! » Rigola Petit Jean._

 _« Je ne suis pas aussi vieille que toi et c'est tout ce qui compte » répondit narquoisement Eden._

 _Tout le monde dans le campement rigola jusqu'à ce Robin se décide à offrir son cadeau à Eden :_

 _« Ma princesse, tu as désormais seize ans, et je sais que même si je ne suis pas ton père biologique, tu m'as rendue le père le plus fier et le plus heureux de toute la forêt enchantée ! Alors ceci est pour toi, comme ça, tu n'auras plus de raisons de vouloir me voler le mien ! » Fit Robin._

 _Eden prit son cadeau précautionneusement avant de le déballer. Lorsqu'il fut ouvert elle y trouva un arc magnifique accompagné de son carquois et de ses flèches._

 _« Et si tu l'essayais ? » Proposa Will qui intervint pour la première fois de la soirée._

 _Eden se leva, se munit de son arc et d'une flèche et visa une pomme qui était toujours accrochée dans un arbre et l'atteint en son centre_ .

« Hey ! Eden ça va ?! » Demanda Will un peu inquiet.

Eden reprit ses esprits avant de se débarasser du carquois et des flèches brutalement en se relevant :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! » S'écria Eden.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et puis ne me crie pas dessus ! C'est toi qui vient de me faire la peure de ma vie alors se serait plutôt à moi de m'énerver ! »

« J'ai eu une sorte de flash, je m'imaginais à seize recevant cet arc comme cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de mon père adoptif, Robin »

« Tu te souviens de ton père ?! Robin des Bois ?! »

« Pitié ne me dis pas que mon père biologique est un renard ! »

« Ah non ! C'est pas le robin du dessin animé ! Il est bel et bien humain ! Et vivant ! »

« C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire ! »

« Attends ! Tu me fais marcher ?! Tu viens tout juste d'avoir une vision de ton passé et toi tu me dis que tu as surement eu une hallucination ?! »

« Tu ne crois …. »

« EDEN ! » Cria une voix féminine derrière elle.

Eden tourna la tête pour apercevoir Emma se diriger à toute vitesse vers elle. A peine flippant ! Elle allait dire quelque chose à Will mais la jeune femme remarqua alors, que ce dernier était déjà parti et lui avait laissé l'arc et le carquois :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Emma ? » Demanda poliment Eden.

« Discuter »

« De quoi ? »

« De toute cette histoire »

« Histoire est en effet le bon terme »

« C'est la vérité ! »

« Mais oui bien sûr, parce que mes parents seraient Blanche-Neige et le prince charmant, et que d'après un voleur je serais la « veilleuse de nuit » »

« Je sais que cela peut paraître complètement fou, je suis également passée par là mais … »

« MAIS QUOI ?! Vous vous attendez vraiment à ce que je gobe une histoire pareille ?! »

« Est-ce que je peux au moins en placer une ?! »

« Pourquoi faire ? pour me dire que j'ai une marraine la bonne fée, ou que les dragons existent ?! »

« Les dragons existent, j'en ai affronté un il n'y a pas longtemps ! »

« Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez à tous ça quand même ? Vous me semblez pourtant une personne saine d'esprit ?! »

« Est-ce que je peux au moins raconter mon, enfin notre histoire, du moins pour ce qui concerne le début ? »

« Si j'accepte de vous écouter, est-ce qu'après vous me ficherez la paix ? »

« Oui »

« Alors allez-y »

« Nous sommes le fruit de l'union de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant. Ils ont été victime d'une malédiction lancée par la méchante Reine, car notre mère a fait, accidentellement tuer son véritable amour. La malédiction avait pour but de faire perdre la mémoire à tout le monde et des les transposer ici, dans ce monde où ils ne savaient rien de leur vraie personnalités. Cependant, il semblerait que nos parents est caché le fait que Blanche allait avoir des jumelles. J'ai été désignée d'office comme la sauveuse, celle qui briserait la malédiction lors de ses vingt-huit ans, période durant laquelle personne dans cette ville n'a vieilli. J'ai finalement brisé la malédiction en acceptant de croire à tous ça »

« Je commence à avoir une de ces migraines ! » Fit Eden avec un ton désespéré.

« Je sais que c'est gros à avaler, mais avec une potion on pourrait peut-être faire revenir tes souvenirs »

« Mais oui bien sûr ! »

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu accepterais de parler à Mary-Margaret et David ? »

« Je croyais que si je t'écoutais tu allais me laisser tranquille ? »

« S'il-te-plaît ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? »

« Ma santé mentale ? » proposa Eden.

« S'il-te-plaît ? »

« D'accord ! » Accepta la jeune femme à contre cœur.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la forêt et entrèrent dans la voiture d'Emma :

« Pas plus criarde la voiture surtout » Commenta Eden.

« Cette voiture à une longue histoire »

« Si tu le dis »

« Et toi, quelle est ton histoire selon toi ? »

« Et bien parents adoptifs décédés, études à Stanford, deux ans comme médecin de guerre en Irak, un an comme médecin sans frontières en Afrique dans les zones de conflits, et maintenant médecin à l'hôpital de Storybrooke »

« Impressionnant ! »

« Le docteur Hopper a dit exactement la même chose. Et toi ton histoire ? »

« De familles d'accueils en familles d'accueils, jamais de chez moi, j'ai fais de la prison où j'ai accouché d'Henry, je traquais des criminels et maintenant je suis shérif de cette ville »

« Et c'était qui l'espèce de bellâtre habillé en noir ? »

« Le capitaine Crochet »

« Evidemment, j'aurais dut m'en douter ! » Railla Eden « Tu es au courant qu'il te fait les yeux doux ? »

« Mais non ! »

« Ah si si, je t'assure ! »

« Je ne suis pas intéressée de toute façon ! »

« ça c'est la façon de dire : je suis trop terrorisée pour tenter quoique se soit avec lui »

Emma regarda Eden avant d'éclater de rire, elle fut rapidement rejointe dans son hilarité par Eden. Elles arrivèrent à se calmer avant de descendre de la voiture et de se retrouver dans la boutique de Monsieur Gold, boutique que Bella tenait en l'absence du propriétaire. Alors qu'elles allaient rentrer, Eden ne put s'empêcher de poser une question :

« Dis-moi, Belle et Gold … »

« Oui »

« Mon Dieu ! Mais tu as vu la différence d'âge ?! »

« Si il y a bien un truc que j'ai compris dans cette ville, c'est que tout était possible »

« Même les bateaux volants ? »

« Surtout les bateaux volants »

Elles finirent par rentrer et aller dans l'arrière boutique où se tenait Regina, Blanche, David, Neal, Henry,Crochet, Belle, Monsieur Gold et … Gabriel :

« Gabriel ? » fit Eden étonnée.

« Ah docteur Saint-James ! Vous êtes magnifique aujourd'hui ! » S'exclama le dit Gabriel avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Je croyais que «docteur » faisait trop formel pour vous ? »

« C'est vrai, mais je dois bien changé mes manières de vous saluer ou bien vous risqueriez de déjà vous ennuyer de moi »

« Vu la personnalité que vous semblez avoir cela me paraît quelque peu difficile à envisager »

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda Blanche.

« Je ne pense pas que c'est le sujet qui nécessite d'être abordé » Cassa Regina.

« En effet » confirma monsieur Gold.

Belle quant à elle regardait l'échange sans trop savoir quoi penser, elle n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi heureux de voir une femme et encore moins en regarder une l'air énamouraché. Evidemment, elle savait qu'il avait eu des aventures, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec un tel regard et une telle passion dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes médecin à ce qu'il parait ? » Demanda Regina.

« Il parait » Répondit Eden simplement.

« Et bien, cela nous changera de niveau avec votre sœur »

« Je vous demande pardon ?! » Demandèrent Emma et Eden en même temps, faisant ainsi sourire leurs parents, Neal et Crochet.

« Qu'on se mettent d'accord tout de suite, je ne peux pas …. » Commença Eden avant de brutalement s'évanouir.

Alors qu'elle allait toucher le sol, Gabriel la rattrapa de justesse et la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée, tout en fusillant furieusement Gold du regard.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait ?! » S'écria David plus qu'énervé.

« Elle est endormie » Répondit simplement le ténébreux.

« Pourquoi ?! » S'écria à son tour Blanche.

« Calmez-vous , je l'ai simplement fait tomber dans un sommeil qui lui fera recouvrer ses souvenirs et sa vraie personnalité » S'expliqua le ténébreux « Cependant je vous conseille de lui trouver un endroit ou dormir confortablement, car cela risque de prendre plusieurs heures avant qu'elle ne se réveille »

Gabriel hocha la tête et sortit du magasin tout en ayant toujours Eden dans ses bras, il fut rapidement suivie par tout le monde sauf Gold et Belle, dont cette dernière faisait la morale au ténébreux.

« Maman, je veux rentrer à la maison ! » Fit Henry à Regina.

« Bien sûr mon chéri » répondit Regina avec un sourire tendre.

« Je vais aller chez Grany » Annonça Neal.

« Je te suis mon ami » Fit Crochet.

« Tu te joins à nous Emma ? » Demanda Neal.

« Non, je dois veiller sur ma sœur, et je crois qu'une discussion va devoir s'imposer » Fit Emma.

La petite famille fit son chemin vers l'appartement de Blanche et David, Gabriel y entra en second

après David qui lui ouvrit la porte afin de déposer Eden sur le lit de l'une des chambres de l'étage.

Alors qu'il redescendait il demanda la permission de rester là jusqu'au réveil d'Eden, en expliquant

qu'il se sentait concerné par la situation. Blanche et David acceptèrent tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans

le salon en compagnie d'Emma.

« Eden, a dit qu'elle serait la veilleuse de nuit » Annonça Emma.

« La veilleuse de nuit ? » Commença Gabrielle « C'est une légende, il s'agirait d'une personne qui donnait de l'argent et de la nourriture aux pauvres, on dit aussi qu'il s'agirait d'un très grand combattant avec une grande connaissance des territoires lointain comme Agrabah »

« Est-ce que le livre d'Henry est là ? » Demanda vivement Blanche.

« Ici » Fit David en lui tendant.

Tous se penchèrent sur le livre afin de tomber sur l'histoire de la veilleuse de nuit, ils commencèrent à lire et tombèrent des nus devant ce qu'ils apprirent : la veilleuse de nuit a été élevée par Robin des bois, était devenue l'une des plus grandes voleuses de toute la forêt enchantée et même de quelques contrées lointaines et serait aussi douée que son père au Tir à l'arc

« Notre fille est une voleuse de renom ?! » Demanda Blanche incrédule

« Elle doit tenir de sa mère » Rigola David.

« J'ai hâte qu'elle se réveille » Fit Gabriel en voulant en savoir plus sur cette femme qui le captivait.

« On devrait y aller avec prudence avec elle, après tout le seul souvenir qu'elle aura sera celui d'avoir été mise dans une armoire avant d'être finalement élevée par un autre homme que son père » Résonna Emma .

« Peut-être devrait-on chercher ce Robin des bois ? » Proposa Gabriel.

« Si il était à Storybrooke on le saurait » Fit froidement David.

Blanche et David ne savaient pas qu'elle était le pire : avoir une fille qui n'avait jamais eu de famille ou au contraire, une fille qui en avait une ?


	3. Chapter 3

« Est-ce que le livre d'Henry est ici ? » Demanda Blanche la voix vibrante d'émotion.

« Oui, il est à l'étage, j'y vais » Répondit Emma en se dépêchant d'aller au premier étage.

« On l'a retrouvée Blanche, elle est tellement belle » Fit David les larmes aux yeux, en n'en revenant toujours pas.

« Je sais » Renifla Blanche en se calant contre son mari.

« Je me demande comment elle est réellement » Fit Gabriel en réfléchissant à voix haute.

« On va vite le savoir » Déclara Emma en revenant avec le livre de contes.

Ils s'installèrent tout à la table de la cuisine et Blanche s'empressa de chercher l'histoire de sa fille :

 _ **Il était une fois, dans la forêt enchantée, une voleuse qui allait devenir l'un des héros les plus importants de tous … Alors âgé de seize ans, la veilleuse de nuit partie en quête d'un grimoire qui serait entreposé dans un palais afin de le subtiliser.**_

« Elle a cambriolé un palais ? » s'exclama Gabriel, incrédule.

« Par n'importe lequel » Commenta David sur le même ton.

« Ah bon ? Il est à qui ? » Demanda Emma.

« Le nôtre. C'était le palais d'été de mes parents » Répondit Blanche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle y a volé ? »

 **-Quelques années auparavant –**

Une jeune femme blonde d'environ seize ans s'arrêta devant un palais délabré. Elle descendit de cheval et attacha ce dernier à un arbre :

« Soit calme Phébus d'accord ? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi » Murmura la jeune Eden.

Elle regarde la façade du château et chercha un point de sorti rapide en cas de problème, dès qu'elle eut trouvé elle se prépara :

« Bon, j'ai deux heures avant que Papa ne revienne au campement et qu'il remarque que je suis partie, ça devrait le faire… je crois … » Pensa Eden avant de re-serrer la boucle de sa cape verte forêt. Elle se saisit de son arc, réajusta son carquois, vérifia que ses cheveux étaient bien attachés en une natte, elle attacha un bandeau afin qu'il couvre la partie inférieure de son visage avant de finalement rabattre la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête afin que l'on ne voit plus que ces yeux d'un turquoise puissant et captivant.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée qui grinça …

« A peine flippant » pensa Eden en entrant. Tout n'était que ruine dans le sens où tout avait été laissé à l'abandon, les meubles prenaient la poussière et les plantes extérieures tentaient d'envahir l'espace. Elle vérifia les pièces du rez-de-chaussé une à une avant de se détendre très légèrement. Elle s'empara du seul chandelier qui semblait ne pas avoir subit les dégâts de l'abandon.

Alors qu'elle avançait pour trouver de quoi allumer le chandelier, une voix avec un fort accent français s'éleva :

« Bonjour »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Où êtes-vous ? » Exigea Eden.

« Dans votre main »

Eden baissa la tête et remarqua que les flammes du chandelier s'étaient allumées et qu'elles formaient le visage d'un homme. Eden le laissa tomber et le mit en joug avec son arc :

« Qui êtes-vous ?! »

« Je m'appelle Lumière et je ne vous veux aucun mal »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« Je suis un homme, ou du moins je l'étais, jusqu'à ce que le Ténébreux ne m'y emprisonne »

« Il a disparu avec la malédiction » L'informa Eden.

« Oh… Je ne le savais pas »

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Connaissez-vous le château ? »

« Par cœur »

« Sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver un grimoire avec une couverture émeraude et des reliures argentées ? »

« Je connais ce livre pour l'avoir déjà vu entre les mains du Ténébreux, seulement il ne se trouve pas ici je le crains, il se trouve dans le château de Rumplestilskin »

« Pourriez-vous m'y conduire ? »

« Bien évidemment »

« Peut-être y trouvera-t-on un moyen de vous libérer »

« Ce serait formidable, vous réaliseriez un de mes plus grand souhait »

« Je m'appelle Eden, Eden de Locksley » Se présenta finalement Eden.

« J'ignorais que Robin des Bois avait une fille ! Rumplestinskin a déjà eu à faire à lui »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je vous raconterai si vous le souhaitez »

« Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir connaître tous les secrets de mon père » Rigola Eden.

« Nous verrons alors »

Eden sortie du château en tenant toujours Lumière dans une de ses mains, elle libéra Phébus et plaça Lumière de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir son environnement. Elle traversa la forêt, prit plusieurs chemins, vis quelques maisons et espéra qu'un jour, peut-être, les gens ayant disparu reviendraient et elle pourrait peut-être enfin connaître ce que c'est qu'une vie remplie de connaissances. Finalement, elle arriva devant le dit château et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant elle eut des frissons.

Elle s'approcha de la proche et l'ouvrit, elle entendit un sifflement et se coucha à plat ventre sur le sol dans la seconde.

« Mais c'est quoi ça ?! Il faut être cinglé pour piéger sa porte d'entrée » Grogna Eden en vérifiant que tout aille bien avant de se relever.

« Seulement paranoïaque » Fit seulement Lumière « La bibliothèque est au premier étage, prenez l'escalier de l'entrée mais soyez prudente »

« Je dois prévoir d'autres pièges ? »

« Il était EXTRÊMEMENT paranoïaque, on peut le comprendre, jamais personne n'avait eu autant d'ennemis »

« Très rassurant, merci beaucoup Lumière »

« Excusez-moi ma chère amie »

« Bon et bien c'est parti, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller »

Eden entra et faillit se faire décapiter par deux armures enchantées. Elle réussit à éviter les quelques pièges de l'escalier avant de finalement atteindre la bibliothèque. Elle posa Lumière sur la table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

« Vous devriez le trouver sur le pan droit de la bibliothèque centrale » L'informa Lumière.

« D'accord »

Eden s'y dirigea et fini par le trouver, elle s'en saisit précautionneusement et fut soulagée de voir que rien ne se passait. Ah … elle avait parlé trop vite. La lumière de la salle faiblit peu à peu jusqu'à ce que la bibliothèque soit entièrement plongée dans la pénombre, seul Lumière subsistait. Un rire se fit entendre et toute la pièce se mit à trembler, des flammes apparurent ainsi qu'une fantôme, tout convergea vers Eden, elle mit le livre rapidement dans son sac et tenta de se rapprocher de Lumière :

« Non fuyez Eden ! »

« Je ne peux pas vous abandonner ! ça n'est pas dans ma nature d'abandonner quelqu'un ! » S'écria Eden.

« Je ne crains rien ici, mais vous oui ! Partez ma jeune amie ! »

« Je… Je reviendrais pour vous délivrer Lumière ! Je vous le promets ! »

« Je vous fais confiance ! Partez Eden partez ! »

Eden le regarda une dernière fois et partie en courant, ne cherchant pas à éviter les pièges où quoique se soit. Dès qu'elle fut dehors, elle monta Phébus et partit au galop vers son campement. En arrivant au camp, elle remarqua que son père était déjà rentré. Elle libéra Phébus dans son enclos et rejoignit tout le monde :

« Eden, ma chérie tout va bien ? » Demanda Marianne.

« Oui maman, tout va bien » Répondit Eden en l'enlaçant.

« Eden où étais-tu ? » Exigea Robin.

« J'étais parti en promenade avec Phébus » Menti Eden.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer princesse, tu as l'air épuisée » Fit Marianne en coupant Robin qui voulait plus de détails sur son après-midi.

« Tu as raison » Fit Eden en partant se coucher.

Elle s'installa et dès qu'elle fut certaine d'être seule, elle se saisit du livre qu'elle commença à lire. Il relatait de toutes les malédictions qui existaient, des créatures mythiques, des légendes et surtout qui avait lancé des malédictions. Eden espéra y trouver des indices sur ses parents biologiques. Elle chercha le passage sur la dernière qui avait été lancée, elle apprit que c'était de la faute à la Méchante Reine Régina pour se venger de Blanche-Neige.

Cependant elle y trouva un passage intéressant sur une personne, un héros, ayant été enfermé dans un rocher par un être maléfique :

« Je pourrais peut-être essayer de le trouver et de le délivrer, ça me donnera enfin une occupation » Pensa Eden avant de cacher son livre et de s'endormir.

 **-Présent-**

« Elle nous a cherché » S'exclama joyeusement Blanche.

« C'est vraiment tout ce que tu retiens de ce que l'on a lu ?! » S'exclamèrent David et Emma en même temps.

« Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect Madame, mais Eden est quand même rentrée par effractions dans deux châteaux, et risqué sa vie dans le château de Monsieur Gold » Fit Gabriel dépité.

« Oui mais … » Tenta Blanche.  
« Pas de « oui mais » Blanche, elle a risquée sa vie pour un livre ! » Réfuta David.

« Elle a quand même sauvé la vie de quelqu'un, elle a été honnête et courageuse ! » S'écria Mary-Margaret.

« C'est une tête brûlée oui ! » Commenta Emma.

 **-Quelques années auparavant-**

« Bonjour Monseigneur » fit la voix d'Eden.

« Bonjour à vous princesse Eden » Sourit le roi.

« Comment se porte votre altesse ? »

« A merveille, pourquoi ne profiteriez-vous donc pas du bal ? »

« C'est que, mon monseigneur je n'ai pas de partenaire malheureusement »

« Je suis certain que nous pouvons y remédier, Ludovic, vient ici mon fils » S'écria le roi à l'intention d'un jeune homme du même âge qu'Eden, il était plus grand qu'elle, plus massif, brun avec des yeux gris clairs.

« Princesse Eden je vous présente mon fils, le prince Ludovic »

Eden s'inclina gracieusement face à Ludovic qui la regardait en rougissant tout en la dévorant des yeux, le prince l'avait remarquée dès son arrivé, il l'avait trouvé extrêmement belle et surtout gracieuse et élégante.

« Souhaiteriez-vous danser ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Bien volontiers » Répondit Eden.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendit tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait intérêt à l'occuper assez longtemps pour que ni lui, ni le père de celui-ci ne remonte afin que Robin puisse dérober ce dont il avait besoin.

« D'où venez-vous ? » Demanda Ludovic en la faisant tournoyer.

« D'un pays éloigné, touché par une malédiction qui a emporté la plupart de ses habitants »

« Cruel sort »

« Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point »

« Je dois donc vous croire sur parole »

« Voilà un pari risqué dites-moi »

« N'êtes-vous pas digne de confiance ? »

« En aucune façon » Fit Eden en s'éloignant avec un sourire.

« Où allez-vous ? »

« Mon cher Prince, vous vous êtes fait berner » l'informa Eden avant de partir.

Eden se mêla à la foule mais elle pouvait sentir que Ludovic la suivait, elle réussit à sortir du château et aperçu son père qui l'attendait, elle se mit à courir pour le rattraper et monter derrière lui sur son cheval :

« EDEN ATTENDEZ ! » Cria Ludovic désespéré.

Eden baissa la tête, honteuse, cet homme lui avait plut à la minute où elle l'avait vu, mais il n'était qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres dans son univers.

Quelques jours plus tard, Eden était parti chassé dans la forêt avoisinante le château quand elle sentie la pointe d'une lame entre ses omoplates :

« Posez votre arc » Ordonna la voix, cette voix qu'elle connaissait.

« Si vous posez votre épée, mon prince » Railla Eden en se retournant.

« Vous ! » S'étonna Ludovic en baissant son arme.

« En effet »

« Je vous ai fait chercher partout ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pour avoir le privilège de capturer une voleuse ? »

« oui, je voulais la jeune femme qui avait capturé mon cœur »

« Pardon ?! » S'étonna Eden en rougissant.

« Vous ne l'avez pas compris le soir du bal ? Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de vous durant toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce merveilleux moment où mon père m'a fait appeler pour danser avec vous »

« Je vous vole et vous, vous tomber amoureux ? »

« Les homme sont comme cela » Rit-il

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Me joindre à vous »

« Mon prince … » Commença Eden.

« Ludovic » La coupa-t-il.

« Ludovic, je ne pense pas que votre « royale » présence saura s'intégrer parmi les voleurs »

« Vous me sous-estimer »

« Très bien, mais si, par le plus grand des hasards pour vous nous rejoignez, mes compagnons et moi, que fera votre père ? »

« Il s'agit de mon beau-père, et il serait plus qu'heureux de me voir partir pour qu'il puisse fonder une nouvelle famille avec ma mère »

« Bien triste scénario je trouve, vous préféreriez une vie de bandit contre une vie confortable avec un château, plus tard une femme et des enfants ? »

« Toutes ces princesses sont inintéressantes à mes yeux, sauf vous »

« Je ne suis pas une princesse »

« Je pense le contraire »

« et bien … » Commença Eden.

« Eden ! Que fais-tu ?! Vous ! » Fit Robin en arrivant.

« Père, voici le Prince Ludovic, il aimerait nous rejoindre apparemment » Expliqua Eden en se tournant vers son père.

« Rien que ça ? »

Eden et Robin se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes, minutes qui parurent interminables à Ludovic :

« D'accord Eden, mais en cas de problème avec lui… »

« Oui papa ne t'inquiètes pas ! » Assura Eden avec confiance.

 **-Présent-**

« Regardez ! Ils sont adorables ! Son premier coup de cœur » S'émerveilla Blanche.

« Elle me rappel sa mère » Fit David à lui-même.

« Je l'aime pas lui. Prince Ludotruc de machin chose » Grogna Gabriel.

«ça sentirait pas la jalousie ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Emma.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux seulement septique » Tenta de se justifier Gabriel.

« Oui donc c'est bien ce que je dis »

 **-Quelques années auparavant-**

« Eden si jamais tu as une idée se serait une bonne chose » Fit Will en se mettant dos à dos avec Eden alors qu'ils faisaient encercler par les gardes du palais d'Agrabah.

« La bonne idée aurait été que tu ne me fasses pas venir ici ! » Railla Eden.

« Je t'avais prévenu des risques ! »

« Non tu m'as seulement dit que tu allais dire bonjour à un ami ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu, parce que à la base je ne devais pas avoir à me batte ! D'ailleurs il est où ton ami ? »

« Coincé dans la prison du château par Jafar »

« Pitié ne me dit pas que tu es venu pour ça et que tu m'as demandé de venir pour avoir un coup de main dans l'espoir de le libérer de l'emprise d'un sorcier maléfique ? »

« C'était un peu l'idée »

« C'est officiel … Je te hais ! »

« Je suis ton meilleur ami je te rappel ! »

« Oui et bien entre amis ont emmène pas l'autre se faire tuer intentionnellement en tout cas ! »

« On a vécu pire non ? Même technique qu'au pays des merveilles ? »

« Oui »

Will et Eden dégainèrent leurs sabres puisqu'ils ont leur avait confisqué leur armes à l'entrée du pays. Toujours dos à dos les gardes les encerclant se rapprochèrent d'eux, Will se saisit du petit sachet accroché à l'arrière de la ceinture d'Eden avec sa main libre, il se saisit du contenu et souffla la petite poudre sur les gardes qui s'effondrèrent au sol.

« J'ai toujours adoré ta poudre de pavot » S'extasia Will.

« ça explique sûrement pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à en garder en réserve »

« Tout de suite les grands mots ! Cependant je propose qu'on décampe avant d'avoir de nouveau de la visite »

« Je trouve ta proposition très juste ! » Fit Eden en sautant du haut du toit, pour atterrir avec Will dans une petite ruelle.

« On devrait s'infiltrer dans le palais maintenant, et aviser sur place » Proposa Eden.

' »Faisons-ça »

Will et Eden pénétrèrent dans le château par l'aile des serviteurs après s'être déguisé . Ils réussirent à atteindre les prisons facilement, trop facilement.

« Will ?! » Fit une voix dans l'ombre.

« Al' c'est toi ? » Demanda Will en approchant de la cellule.

« Oui mon ami, je suis heureux de te revoir ! »

« Will pousse-toi, je dois crocheter la serrure ! » Fit Eden.

« Je sais le faire aussi ! »

« Je vais plus vite »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda le prisonnier.

« Eden, et vous ? »

« Aladdin »

« Enchanté, bien ont devrait y aller ! »

« Vous n'irez nul part » Fit une vois derrière eux.

Les trois se retournèrent et firent face à Jaffar qui se mit à incanter et une tempête de sable fonça vers eux.

« Venez ! » Fit Aladdin avant de siffler.

Il courut vers la fenêtre avant de sauter :

« Dépêchez-vous ! » fit la voix du jeune homme depuis l'extérieur.

Will et Eden se regardèrent avant de sauter en même. Alors qu'ils pensaient tomber, ils atterrirent sur un tapis, un tapis volant ! Ils parvinrent à se mettre à l'abri :

« Merci mes amis ! Will accepterais-tu de rester ? Je dois retrouver Jasmine et ensemble nous regagnerons notre royaume ! Eden vous êtes vous aussi la bievenue »

« Non merci, je dois retrouver mon père » Fit Eden en inclinant la tête.

« Je vais rester, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ».

Alors qu'ils pensaient être au calme, des gardes arrivèrent, et will reçut une flèche et Eden hurla. Soudain le sol se mit à trembler, les yeux de la jeune femme s'assombrit et les gardes furent projeter en arrière et s'empalèrent sur des morceaux de bois. Aladdin se précipita vers Will et vit que ce dernier n'avait rien de grave. Eden, quant à elle, était en état de choc, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait tué ces hommes, avec de la magie ! Elle sentit son corps vibrer et les choses autour se mirent à leviter, elle déclencha un feu :

« Eden ! Qu'est-ce que … EDEN ARRETE ! » S'écria Will.

« Je … je ne peux pas ! » Pleura-t-elle.

Will utilisa le reste de la poudre de pavots et, avec son ami, ils s'abritèrent. Quand, après plusieurs heures, Eden se réveilla elle sentit que rapidement sa magie se réveillait, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle en était capable ! Will qui l'avait pris dans ses bras tentât de la rassurer, mais elle s'écarta de lui vivement :

« Ne me touche pas ! »

« Eden tout va bien ! »

« Je suis un monstre ! J'ai tué ses hommes ! Mon dieu … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ... » Fit-elle en regardant dans le vide.

« ça va aller, on ... » tenta Will en essayant de lui toucher le bras, sauf que Eden se recula brusquement et Will vola à travers la pièce :

« Je... je suis désolée ! » Fit-elle avant de s'enfuir.

« EDEN ! » Crièrent Will et Aladdin.

Eden courut de toute ses forces. Pendant des jours elle resta à l'écart, après des semaines elle rejoignit la Forêt Enchantée. Elle tenta de trouver des réponses à ses questions, un moyen de se canaliser mais elle ne trouva rien. Cependant, elle ignorait que Will était finalement revenu pour prévenir Robin.

Alors, un jour qu'elle se cachait dans la forêt son père la retrouva :

« Princesse ? »

« Papa »

« Tout va bien se passer, on va trouver un moyen de t'aider » Fit Robin en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

« Non ! N'approche pas ! Je vais te faire du mal ! Je suis un monstre papa ! J'ai tué ses hommes ! »

« Tu n'y étais pour rien ! »

« Si ! C'était ma faute ! Ça venait de moi ! Je t'en pris va-t-en ! »

« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! J'ai toujours été là pour toi et je serai toujours là ! »

« Je suis désolée... » murmura Eden.

« De quoi ? »

« De ça » fit Eden avant d'assomer son père.

Pendant des jours Eden erra à travers la forêt jusqu'à trouver une chaumière où un homme balayait devant sa porte. Elle évita la maison, mais l'homme se trouva tout à coup en face d'elle :

« Co...Comment ? » S'exclama Eden.

« Vous êtes bien en peine mon enfant » Fit l'homme en ignorant son exclamation.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! »

« Je suis l'apprenti »

« Je … je dois y aller » fit Eden en amorçant son départ.

« Je peux vous aider »

« Je ne pense pas »

« Votre magie bouillonne n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'arrivez pas à la contrôler ? »

« Non » Répondit Eden les larmes aux yeux.

L'apprenti lui prit la main et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

« Votre magie est trop puissante, vous n'êtes pas prête pour elle, votre corps n'est pas prêt et votre esprit non plus, vous avez besoin de mûrir mon enfant. Et je peux vous y aider »

« Comment ? »

« En vous envoyant dans un autre royaume, vous auriez une autre personnalité, une autre vie, vous n'auriez plus vos souvenirs ni vos pouvoirs, vous ne vieillirez pas jusqu'au jour où l'on vous réveillera »

« Que l'on me réveillera ? »

« Que votre famille ne vous retrouve et vous libère de ce charme »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ? »

« Parce que mon maître à des plans pour vous, il m'avait prévenu de votre venu, vous avez un rôle majeur qui vous attends dans le futur veilleuse de nuit »

« Je ne serais plus avec ma famille ? »

« Non, mais vous y trouverez toutes les réponses à vos questions sur vos origines »

Eden réfléchit, était-elle prête ? Faisait-elle le bon choix ? Elle ne voulait pas risquer de blesser ses proches ni qui que soit d'autres.

« D'accord »

 **-Présent-**

Emma, David, Blanche et Gabriel se regardèrent, Blanche se sentait sur le point de pleurer,sa fille chérie avait vécu l'enfer, elle avait fuit loin de ceux qu'elle aimait et avait pris des risques immenses.

David sentit son cœur se briser, et se mit à douter, avait-il avec Blanche fait le bon choix en mettant leurs filles dans l'armoire magique ?

Emma sentit que son cœur acceptait sa sœur, elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait une sœur, une vraie sœur, une jumelle, une famille ! Elle regarda Eden dont le visage était paisible, n'exprimant que la paix et se dit qu'elles étaient vraiment similaires vis à vis de leur parcours. Cependant leurs différences physiques lui sautèrent aux yeux, sa sœur avait les cheveux presque platine, des yeux d'un bleu cristallin, des lèvres plus charnues, un nez droit, un regard expressif, les cheveux assez courts et raides, elles étaient par contre de la même taille, même si Eden était plus menue, plus fine, plus féminine se dit Emma en souriant.

Quant à lui Gabriel, il ressentait le besoin de la protéger, c'était plus fort que lui, se sentiment le saisit du plus profond de son être, il n'allait pas l'abandonner, oh non, loin de là ! Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'elle était celle qu'il attendait. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui enleva les cheveux qui étaient devant ses yeux.

Alors que tout était silencieux, Emma aperçu quelque chose à l'horizon, quelque chose de mauvais, l'ombre de Peter. Les trois autres l'aperçurent aussi :

« Vous devriez y aller, après tout, vous êtes les héros de cette ville » Fit Gabriel.

« Je ne laisse pas ma fille ! » S'exclama Blanche.

« Blanche ... » Tenta David en sachant que pour le moment le plus urgent était cette ombre, Eden n'était pas impliquée dans cette histoire.

« Je vais veiller sur elle, vous pouvez me faire confiance » Déclara Gabriel en fixant Blanche avec un air de défis.

Blanche hésita mais elle vit dans le regard de Gabriel qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance :

« D'accord, nous revenons aussi vite que possible ! »

« Bien »

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Gabriel approcha un fauteuil du lit, prit un livre et se mit à lire en attendant patiemment que sa belle doctoresse se réveille.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsqu' Eden se réveilla, le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, les premiers rayons de lumières perçaient à travers les volets. Eden s'assit et s'étira, puis, elle regarda autour d'elle pour reprendre ses esprits et vit que Gabriel s'était endormi sur le fauteuil qu'il avait installé à côté du lit.

La jeune se leva et sentit sa magie crépiter sous ses doigts, elle serra des points, souffla un bon coup et se détendit. Elle chercha ses chaussures qu'elle enfila, prit le reste de ses affaires et sorti en ne faisant pas de bruits, un des bons côtés des voleurs. Une fois qu'elle fut se le palier devant la porte elle enfila sa veste. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, une voix retentit derrière elle :

« Eden ? »

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Gabriel, le visage encore endormi :

« Retourne te coucher »

« Non ça va, où vas-tu ? Il est seulement 5h et avec tes parents et ta sœur on a besoin de parler ! » Dit-il cette fois totalement réveillé.

« Ils ne sont pas ma famille ! » Fit Eden le regard dur avant de reprendre « J'ai quelqu'un à trouver »

« Je viens avec toi. On t'a fait tomber dans un sommeil magique pour que tu récupères tes souvenirs, alors au cas où … »

« On se met d'accord tout de suite, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que lorsque je n'étais pas dans mon état normal j'ai put avoir besoin de toi, mais maintenant je n'ai pas besoin d'un fichu héro pour me sauver ou me protéger, je ne suis pas une damoiselle en détresse qui a besoin d'une escorte ! »

« Par contre je vois que ton sale caractère et ta fichue fierté sont toujours là »

« Va-t-en, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! » Fit Eden un peu plus gentiment cette fois.

« Même pas en rêve »

« D'accord, mais tu fais ce que je te dis ! » Râla la jeune femme.

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Et bien d'abord je dois me changer, et puis après retrouver un vieil ami »

« Qui ? »

« Tu verras »

« Tu es un véritable rayon de soleil dis-moi ! Je trouve encore mieux comme ça, pleine de fougue »

« ça change ma vie de savoir ça ! »

Vu que Blanche et David n'habitaient pas très loin du Grany's, Gabriel et Eden y allèrent à pieds. D'ailleurs lorsque les gens, dont le père de Gabriel, virent les deux monter ensemble à l'étage les bavardages allèrent bon train. Une fois dans la chambre, Eden prit rapidement quelques vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Gabriel regarda les quelques affaires qu'Eden avait avec elle et tomba sur un de ses vieux manuel de médecine, manuel qui semblait avoir beaucoup vécu. Il ouvrit, et à l'intérieur il y vit un mot :

« Tout le monde peut-être bon, mais rare sont les personnes qui sont bonnes et douées dans la vie, tu as le feu, entretient le »

Il continua à le feuilleter quand il vit Eden revenir dans la chambre, les cheveux et les vêtements propres, elle était également légèrement maquillée et ses lunettes avaient repris place sur son nez. Elle s'assit sur son lit et enfila ses bottes :

« Bon, tu vas me dire où on va ? » Demanda Gabriel.

« Dans la forêt »

« Ma voiture est juste en bas et n'espère même pas la conduire ! » Répliqua le jeune homme rapidement.

« Je conduis sûrement mieux que toi »

« L'espoir fait vivre »

Une fois prête, Eden releva le bout de ses manches, attacha sa montre et ses boucles d'oreilles, puis enfila sa veste et se saisit de son sac. Puis, ils descendirent. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Gabriel démarra en baillant :

« Je suis épuisé »

« Et bien retourne te coucher »

« Et te laisser seule ? N'y pense même pas ! »

« Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ? Je ne veux juste pas que tu t'endormes en conduisant ! »

« Tu allais le faire ! »

« Puisque c'est comme ça je ne dirais plus rien ! »

« Merci mon dieu elle va enfin être supportable ! »

« Si tu n'es pas content, retourne chez toi ! »

« Je suis celui qui conduit, donc si je rentre, toi aussi »

« Je sauterai de la voiture, tu n'auras même pas besoin de t'arrêter »

« Ne sachant pas si tu plaisantes je vais conduire jusqu'à la forêt par mesure de précaution »

« Hein hein … »

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, une fois à la lisière de la forêt, Gabriel commença à se garer :

« Tu pourrais dire merci ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi … »

« Tu es insupportable ! »

« Toi aussi ! »

« Tu l'es plus que moi ! »

« Je ne crois pas non ! Tu es celui qui me colle ! Moi je n'ai rien demandé ! »

« Tu ne peux plus vivre sans moi ! Je le sais »

« Je suis sourde, je te l'avais dit ? »

« Je trouve que tu entends quand même très bien pour une sourdre »

« Plaît-il ? »

Gabriel et Eden se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'exploser de rire, ils riaient tellement qu'ils en pleuraient !

« On dirait deux gamins ! » Rit Eden.

« Des gamins très mignons alors ! »

« Tu as quel âge déjà ? »

« Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai 27 ans ma chère »

« Ah mais tu es vieux ! »

« Tu rigoles j'espère ?! Je n'ai que deux ans de plus que toi ! »

« Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« J'ai mes sources ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas regardé mon dossier à l'hôpital pendant une de tes « visites » par hasard ? »

« Comment oses-tu ?! Je suis un ange ! Je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as le prénom d'un ange que tu en es un »

« Ah si si, c'est IN-DI-SSO-CIABLE ! »

« Très bien, alors je suis quoi moi ? »

« Mon havre de paix » Fit soudainement Gabriel très sérieusement.

« Et sans te moquer de moi et de mon prénom ça donne quoi ? »

« Je ne me moque pas ! Je n'ai pas été assez clair, limpide et évident dans mes attentions ? »

« Je n'ai pas confiance en toi »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es un joueur »

« Ecoute, oui j'ai eu des petites amourettes ici et là mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais vivre ma vie ! Pas comme ce Gaston qui était fiancé à ma sœur et que je n'ai jamais pût apprécier, il était violent, vindicatif et n'avait aucun respect pour la vie. Après ton excuse n'est pas valable, je pense plutôt que ça à voir avec ton premier « béguin » »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Tu veux savoir ? Il en a eu assez de vivre dans la forêt ! Sauf que son billet de retour dans son royaume c'était de me donner à la justice ! Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à me donner en offrande à son beau-père ! J'ai failli être brûlée vive parce que j'ai refusé de l'épouser et de devenir une « princesse », Heureusement, quelqu'un m'a sauvé des flammes ! »

-Dans la forêt enchantée, il y a plusieurs années-

« Aujourd'hui mes amis, mon fils que voici, à réussi en s'infiltrant parmi les voleurs, à retrouvée celle qui nous avait dépossédée de notre joyaux ! Aujourd'hui, comme punition pour ses crimes et afin qu'elle puisse se repentir, elle brûlera par les flammes ! » S'écria le roi en galvanisant ainsi son peuple.

On mit le feu à l'échafaud et Eden commença à paniquer, elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui, elle avait trop de choses à vivre et à découvrir !

« Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui ma belle » Fit une voix à son oreille.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans la forêt près d'un lac, elle se dépêcha d'aller boire car la fumée lui avait asséché la gorge. Finalement, elle se retourna et vit la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie, c'était un homme à qui elle n'arrivait pas à donner d'âge mais qui malgré tout, semblait plus proche de l'âge de son père que du sien :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Un admirateur »

« Un admirateur qui utilise la magie ? »

« Nous avons tous un talent pour quelque chose, et vous, ma chère, vous n'en manquez pas ! Le vol, la dissimulation, la magie … »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée ? »

« Si je te le disais, tu permets que je te tutoie ? Oui ? Génial ! Donc j'ai mes raisons, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai que de bonnes raisons, disons que pour le moment tu n'es pas prête, mais qu'un jour, on se reverra et là, on va s'amuser »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?! »

« Tu fais des recherches non ? Alors, renseigne-toi sur les Enfers » Fit l'homme avant de disparaître dans un nuage bleu.

« Merci » Fit tout de même Eden dans le vent.

-Storybrook, de nos jours-

« tu sais qui c'était ? » Demanda Gabriel.

« Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de pencher dessus »

Gabriel lui prit les mains et la força à le regarder :

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal d'accord ? Je cherche le grand-amour, et je sais que c'est toi, je l'ai compris à la seconde où tu es apparût à la boutique. Par contre, si jamais je rencontre l'autre face de rat qui a t'a brisé le cœur, je lui ferais passer la pire journée de sa vie ! »

« Je … On devrait y aller » Fit Eden la voix tremblante en s'écartant.

Ils pénètrerent dans la forêt et Eden commençait à chercher des traces quand Gabriel brisa le silence qui était un peu pesant :

« Donc, qui est cet ami que tu veux retrouver ? »

« Mon frère, où ce qui s'en rapproche le plus on va dire »

« Pourquoi veux-tu le retrouver ? On est même pas sûr qu'il soit ici »

« Si, l l'est »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ? »

« Parce que l'on s'est parlé avant que vous ne me fassiez tomber dans un coma magique ! »

« Pour ton bien ! On l'a fait pour ton bien ! » Soupira Gabriel.

« Je ne suis même pas là depuis deux semaines ! Vous auriez put prendre votre temps, peut-être que ça m'aurait donné envie de connaître mes « parents » »

« Accorde leur une chance ! En plus en lisant ton histoire … »

« Comment ça en « lisant mon histoire » ?! »

« Et bien ton neveu … »

« J'ai un neveu ?! »

« Tu vas me laisser finir une de mes phrases ou pas ?! »

« Mais vas-tu arrêter de me prendre la tête ? Je te demande une réponse simple à une question simple ! »

« Et bien laisse-moi en placer une dans ce cas ! »

« Vas-y je t'écoute ! » Fit Eden en croisant les bras.

« Tu baisses d'un ton ! Je ne suis pas venu pour me faire crier dessus ! »

« Combien de fois t'ai-je répété que je n'avais pas besoin que tu viennes avec moi ?! »

« Tu n'as pas compris que je voulais passer du temps avec toi ?! »

« Ah si ! Si j'ai très bien compris ! C'est même la raison pour laquelle je t'envoie voir ailleurs depuis presque deux semaines ! »

« Je t'aurais à l'usure ! Et oui ta sœur Emma à un fils, Henry, qui possède un livre de contes contenant toutes nos histoires et la tienne n'est pas finie ! ça y est ? Tu es contente maintenant ?! » Balança Gabriel énervé.

« QUOI ?! »

« Surprise ! Tant que l'on a pas notre fin heureuse, notre histoire n'est pas finie ! Et encore ça nous empêcher pas d'être ajouté à celle des autres pour les aider dans leurs quêtes ! Bienvenue au club ! » Dit-il faussement enjoué.

« Donc toi, ton but dans la vie c'est ta fin heureuse ? »

« Parce que toi non ? » Demanda Gabriel en recouvrant son calme.

« Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien, avec cette nouvelle partie de moi je suis un peu perdue »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je suis une voleuse Gabriel ! Et maintenant, même si mon envie de faire le bien et d'aider les autres s'est amplifiée, je dois faire cohabiter la veilleuse et le médecin ! Ce qui est extrêmement difficile puisqu'elles ont peu de points communs ! Et puis j'ai ces fichus pouvoirs magiques qui veulent n'en faire qu'à leur tête, alors qu'ils devraient être « éteints » et encore, là j'ai de la chance j'arrive à me canaliser ! La magie est ici n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Rimplestinskin l'a ramenée, mais pourquoi as-tu voulu supprimer ta magie ? Il n'y a pas trop de détails »

« Je… On doit retrouver Will »

« Tu m'en parler tu sais ? Je sais ce que c'est »

« Tu as la magie ? »

« Oui, je suis venu au monde au moment où le royaume de mon père avait besoin d'espoir. Du coup j'ai la « magie blanche de l'espoir » »

« C'est pour ça que tu es aussi agaçant ! D'après ce que j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs sont issus du fruit du véritable amour, Emma aussi a des pouvoirs ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que oui. Donc, pourquoi veux-tu retrouver ce Will ? »

« J'ai besoin de nouvelles de mon père, je suis partie il y a tellement longtemps, j'ai peur qu'il me haïsse »

« Si il t'aime vraiment, ce dont je ne doute pas, il sera plus contrarié que haineux »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Eden ressemblant à ce moment précis à une jeune adolescente pleine d'insécurités.

« Si je te prends dans mes bras, est-ce que je risque ma vie ? »

Eden fit non de la tête et Gabriel l'enlaça, il mit un de ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, et l'autre sur le haut de son corps. Eden plaça sa tête dans le cou de Gabriel et fondit en larmes, ces larmes, qui, sans le vouloir, elle avait retenue toutes ces années.

« Je l'ai abandonné, tout comme mes parents biologiques l'ont fait avec moi ! »

« Tu voulais le protéger des forces que tu ne maîtrisais pas encore ! »

« J'aurais dût lui demander son aide … » Commença Eden tout en étant secouée par les sanglots.

« Tu l'as fait » Fit une voix derrière eux.

Eden se sépara de Gabriel qui garda un bras autour d'elle tout en se mettant un peu devant elle, dans une posture défensive. Eden avait les yeux gonflés et rougis :

« Will ?! » S'exclama Eden la voix cassée.

« Tu as tes souvenirs ? »

« Oui »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens dans mes bras ! »

« Tu rigoles ?! La dernière que tu m'as fait le coup je me suis retrouvée à l'eau et avec un rhume, alors je ne prends pas le risque ! »

« Plusieurs années de séparation et une malédiction plus tard, et j'ai le droit à quoi ? RIEN ! Niet, nada, nothing ! »

« Will, où est mon père ? » Demanda Eden exaspérée.

« Déjà, je sais qu'il est en vie, mais je pense qu'il est encore dans la forêt enchantée … Oh non, non non non non non non ! Eden n'y pense même pas ! Je connais ce regard et je te le dis, je te préviens, c'est encore pire que toutes les idées que j'ai put avoir ! »

« On m'explique ? » Demanda Gabriel.

« Notre chère Eden veut retourner dans la forêt enchantée ! » Répondit Will.

« Mauvaise idée ! Très mauvaise idée, de toute façon, les voyages entre les mondes sont impossibles ici » Fit Gabriel.

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici Will ? » Interrogea Eden.

« Par le pays des merveilles bien sûr ! J'ai gagné mon passage au jeu ! »

« Pas grâce à cette saleté de chenille rassure moi ?! »

« Grâce à qui d'autre sinon ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu t'en es sorti vivant puisqu'elle voulait ta tête pour sa décoration de Noël ! »

« Elle veut toujours la tienne d'ailleurs »

« Eden on devrait retourner en centre-ville, tes parents te cherchent partout » Annonça Gabriel en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Gabriel je t'ai déjà dit que … »

« Je sais mais …. »

« Je vais me promener, j'irais discuter avec eux plus tard »

« Tu en es sûre ? » Demanda Gabriel en jetant un regard suspect à Will.

« Oui »

Gabriel s'approcha d'elle, lui embrassa le haut du crâne et parti.

« Tu sais qui il est réellement ? » Demanda Will.

« Un prince, c'est tout ce que je sais »

« Vient, on va sur le front de mer, j'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au port, ils s'installèrent sur un banc et fixèrent l'horizon :

« Sa famille figure parmi les plus riches de la forêt Enchantée, leur royaume, avant la guerre des ogres était appelé le Paradis terrestre, les villageois y étaient heureux et épanouis, c'était un royaume prospère qui mettait en avant la connaissance, en instruisant ses gens, la médecine et les liens commerciaux. Gabriel n'a jamais eu personne, du moins pas pour une relation sérieuse, il a toujours mis un point d'honneur à commencer quelque chose de sérieux, et tout nouveau pour lui avec celle qui sera son grand amour. En voyageant, j'entendais les gens parler de lui, il est certes, connu comme un joueur mais aussi comme un éternel romantique. Honnêtement, si jamais il doit arriver entre vous ce que je pense qu'il va arriver, et bien déjà tes parents biologiques seront heureux car c'est un prince qui un jour sera roi, mais qui te traitera toujours avec tendresse et respect, mais Robin lui sera heureux de savoir que tu seras à l'abri du besoin »

« Will, on en est pas là, je ne sais même pas si je veux démarrer quelque chose avec lui »

« Tu ne dois pas laisser ce que l'autre abruti t'a fait, détruire l'histoire de ton grand amour »

« J'ai toujours trouvé ça stupide, rappel-toi »

« Je me souviens ! Dès que Marianne s'approchait de toi avec une robe tu t'enfuyais aussi ! »

« En même temps, qui a envie de porter un corset à longueur de temps ? Qui veut faire du cheval en amazone, avoir une couronne sur la tête à longueur de temps ? »

« Les princesses et les reines »

« Je ne suis ni l'une ni l'autre »

« C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu es, par le sang, l'héritière de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant ! Mais si en plus de ça, tu te fais courtiser par un prince, tu n'y échapperais pas ! En plus je pense qu'il sera bon pour toi »

« tu crois ? »

« Oui »

Eden regarda son téléphone et vit l'heure :

« Bon, je vais devoir y aller, on rattrapera le temps perdu ? »

« Y a intérêt ! »

« Et ne t'attire pas d'ennui ! »

Eden rejoignit après trois quarts d'heure marche à rejoindre le grany's où elle mangea rapidement, puis, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et entra au poste de police :

« Heu … bonjour ? Y a quelqu'un ? »

Eden entendit du bruit avant de voir David arriver en catastrophe.

« Eden ! »

« Bonjour, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir attendu votre retour ce matin et de ne pas vous avoir parlé »

« Je comprends, tu … tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

« Oui, je crois, je suis encore un peu déboussolée »

« Je comprends tout à fait, on est tous passé par là … oh attends, excuse-moi »

David disparut puis revint :

« Je dois y aller, il y a eu un problème avec les nains »

« Je viens avec toi, il y en aura sûrement qui sera blessé »

« ça n'est pas ta première fois avec des nains n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh non ! ça n'est pas marqué dans le livre d'Henry ? »

« Gabriel t'a raconté ça ? »

« Il est trop honnête pour son propre bien ! »

« Tu lui plais »

« Tu ne passes pas par quatre chemins toi » Rit Eden.

« Et bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir moins besoin de marcher sur des œufs avec toi qu'avec ta sœur » Expliqua-t-il lorsqu'ils montèrent en voiture.

« En parlant de sœur, elle a quel âge ? »

« La trentaine, et toi ? »

« La vingtaine »

Pendant le cours trajet David et Eden discutèrent, ils se découvrirent pleins de points communs. Une fois à destination ils sortirent de la voiture et virent qu'un des nains était au sol et se tenait la cheville. Eden se précipita vers lui :

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Atchoum »

Eden se retint de rire et examina sa cheville pendant que David discutait avec les autres nains afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé :

« Alors Doc, il a quoi ? » Demanda Leeroy a Eden.

« Il a la cheville fracturée, il faut qu'il aille à l'hôpital » Répondit la jeune femme.

« On s'en occupe »Firent les nains.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Eden retourna dans la voiture et David démarra :

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« C'est l'œuvre de l'ombre de Peter »

« Pardon ?! »

« En revenant du pays imaginaire elle nous a suivie »

« Vous avez affronté Peter Pan ?! »

« Tu le connais ? »

« Il a essayé de m'enlever quand j'avais huit ou neuf ans, et il n'a pas apprécié le fait que j'ai refusé de le suivre »

« Tu dois te mettre à l'abri ! Si Peter t'en veut alors son ombre aussi ! »

« Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger et je me barricade à l'hôpital jusqu'à nouvel ordre » Fit Eden sérieusement.

« Je t'envoie Gabriel »

« ça ira ! » Fit-elle précipitamment en entrant au Granny's suivie par David.

« Mais regardez qui voilà ! » Fit Gabriel avec un grand sourire.

« Ah, Gabriel tu tombes bien ! Tu pourrais veiller sur Eden jusqu'à ce que l'on en est fini avec l'ombre de Peter ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« ça va ? Je ne vous gêne pas ? C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi mais je peux pendre soin de moi » déclara Eden.

« S'il-te-plaît Eden, laisse-moi gérer cela correctement »

Eden observa David et comprit qu'il essayait d'agir en père.

« D'accord » Soupira Eden.

David la prit dans ses bras avant de partir. Eden s'acheta quelque chose à manger et une fois payé, elle sortit avec Gabriel sur les talons. Alors qu'elle allait s'installer du côté passager dans la voiture de Gabriel, qui, lui était déjà côté conducteur, quand une voix la surprise :

« Eden, où vas-tu ? On pourrait discuter ? »

« Ah… Madame Nolan … »

« Ma chérie, appelle-moi par mon prénom » Fit tristement Blanche.

« J'aimerais pouvoir discuter mais si l'ombre de Peter me trouve je risque de mal finir » Déclara Eden alors que Gabriel, laissant Blanche malheureuse.

« Tu veux vraiment aller à l'hôpital ? » Lui demanda Gabriel.

« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

« En fait, oui »

Après une heure, Gabriel la conduisit dans une grotte très bien dissimulée dans la forêt. Ils s'assirent sur le sol et Gabriel utilisa sa magie pour éclairer la grotte.

« Pas mal » Commenta Eden avant de créer un ciel étoilé.

Gabriel créa alors une fausse campagne pleine de roses, et de d'autres variétés de fleurs. Elle enchaina alors en créant une légère brise. Gabriel s'allongea et, il fit en sorte qu'Eden fasse pareil en collant sa tête contre son torse, et à son plus grand bonheur, elle se laissa faire. Elle se colla encore plus contre lui et s'endormie, rapidement imité par le jeune homme. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent la magie s'était dissipée, sans un mot, ils s'en allèrent. Eden regarda ses messages et vit que la situation était sous contrôle même si l'ombre n'avait toujours pas été capturée, elle décida alors de faire une ballade nocturne, seule sur les quais. Une fois au port, Eden aperçue Emma sur les quais et décida de s'approcher :

« Tu n'es pas gelée ici toute seule ? »

« Oh… Salut ! Non ça va, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air »

« Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air …. Exténuée »

« La journée a été longue et … Non laisse tomber »

« Vas-y raconte-moi, après tout, nous sommes supposées être sœurs alors si on ne peut pas se faire confiance on ne fera alors, jamais confiance à personne »

« C'est juste que … J'ai l'impression que partout où je vais je provoque le chaos autour de moi »

« Tu as tord Emma, le chaos ne se provoque pas, il s'étend, parce que le fait est qu'il est présent partout. Dis-toi que c'est comme quand la chenille attend de se transformer en papillon, il attend juste le bon moment pour se métamorphoser. Emma, le monde des contes, notre monde est vacillant, avant cette malédiction c'était stable, mais depuis tout à changer, les règles ont changés, les gentils deviennent parfois méchants et inversement. Tu as un rôle, tu es la sauveuse alors ton but est de sauver une situation sauf qu'avant de sauver quoique soit la situation doit dégénérer »

« Tu es … anormalement sage pour ton âge »

« J'ai juste appris à relativiser et à prendre du recul, tu y arriveras aussi, après tout toi tu n'as qu'une seule vie, nous autres, nous en avons tous deux, et entre nous, je galère vraiment avec ça ! »

« C'est à ce point-là ? »

« Et bien si tu veux j'ai cette envie de faire des recherches médicales mais je sais que je n'arriverais jamais à rester concentrée et calme assez longtemps pour aboutir à quoique se soit, puisque mon autre vie me donne envie de faire des randos, de passer la journée au grand air à faire des choses … plus ou moins répréhensibles vis-à-vis de la loi »

Emma regarda sa sœur, rit légèrement puis finalement se confia :

« C'est Henry, il est étrange, ça n'est pas seulement parce qu'il a choisit de rester avec Regina, non, il y a autre chose, je le sens »

« Hum …. Tu sais quoi ? Allons-nous changer les idées ! »

« Est-ce que ça implique assez d'alcool pour oublier cette journée pourrie ? »

« Tu pourras même oublier ton propre prénom ! »

Les deux sœurs rirent de bon cœur avant de se lever et de retourner vers le centre ville en riant, Crochet et Neal qui étaient avec Blanche et David les virent passer, et eurent un énorme sourire en voyant Emma exploser de rire suite à une blague de Eden, jamais personne n'avait vu Emma comme ça, pas même Neal. Blanche et David sentirent leur cœur gonfler de joie devant cette scène, leurs jumelles enfin réunies et rigolant ensemble. Espérons que cela continuera.


	5. Chapter 5

« NON MAIS TU LUI AS FAIT QUOI ?! » Cria Gabriel en courant.

« C'EST SON PROPRIETAIRE QUI M'EN VEUT ! » Cria à son tour Eden.

« PAR LA ! »

« RAPPEL-MOI DE NE PLUS JAMAIS ACCEPTER DE JOUER L'APPAT ! »

« PROMIS ! »

« ON ARRIVE ! OUVREZ LES PORTES ! » Hurla Eden.

Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent et Eden et Gabriel s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, poursuivis par l'ombre de Peter. L'ombre fila vers l'hôtel planifiant son prochain coup contre Eden qui, avec Gabriel se réfugia aux côtés de Hook, David, Clochette et Neal :

« Dîtes-moi que vous avez cette fichue baguette ! » Plaida Gabriel essoufflé.

Eden vit l'ombre foncer vers elle et donc, afin de l'éloigner se mit à courir de l'autre côté de l'église :

« NON EDEN C'EST DANGEREUX ! » Cria David en panique.

Eden l'ignora et envoya une boule de feu, plus ou moins contrôlée vers l'ombre :

« Si quelqu'un pouvait avoir une brillante idée j'apprécierais et je serais très reconnaissante ! » Fit précipitamment Eden.

« Je vais attirer son attention » Fit Hook.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » Demanda Clochette.

« Si c'est le seul moyen d'empêcher cette malédiction d'effacer tous nos souvenirs alors je suis près à prendre ce risque ! »

« Quel malédiction ?! »Demandèrent en même temps Gabriel et Eden.

« Longue histoire ! » Fit David.

« Je croyais que tu ne risquais ta vie que par amour ou par vengeance ! » S'étonna Clochette vis-à-vis de Hook.

« Et pour une autre bonne raison ! Mes intérêts ! » Expliqua-t-il avant de se lever.

Killian alla vers le centre de la pièce devant l'autel :

« C'est censé m'impressionner ? » Demanda Hook à l'ombre.

« Dites-moi que vous avez un plan génial ! » Plaida Eden, qui, cachée derrière l'autel n'avait pas entendu les paroles de Neal.

Killian fut brutalement jeté en arrière par l'ombre mais David le rattrapa.

Eden vit les autres parler et Clochette se lever et réussir à utiliser la poussière de fée puis à allumer la bougie pour finalement capturer l'ombre puis à la jeter dans le feu. Eden les rejoignit, Gabriel la prit rapidement dans ses bras. Eden se perdit dans ses pensées et ne fit pas attention à l'échange entre Clochette et la fée bleue qui s'était miraculeusement réveillée. La fée bleue leur donna la baguette et tous, partirent au plus vite à la boutique de Monsieur Gold.

Le trajet fut vite expédié, ils y retrouvèrent Emma, Regina, Henry dans le corps de Peter, Rumplestinskin, Belle et Blanche. Eden sourit à Blanche et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Emma pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était là. Rumple donna un bracelet magique à Henry afin de piéger Peter lorsque ce dernier retrouvera son corps, Henry avait l'air stressé :

« ça va aller » Lui fit gentiment Eden ce qui rassura légèrement Henry.

Gold « exorcisa » Henry et tout le monde partit retrouver le vrai Henry.

Plus tard, tout le monde courrait en suivant Granny dans la rue principale :

« il est tout près d'ici ! Je sens son odeur ! »

« A la bibliothèque ?! » Demanda Blanche.

Tout à coup un jeune garçon fonça vers Regina et Emma puis, confia le parchemin de la malédiction à Regina qui s'effondra à son contact :

« REGINA !? » S'écria tout le monde sauf Eden et Gabriel qui se regardèrent intrigués.

Finalement cette dernière se réveilla, et elle apprit à tout le monde ce qu'ils devaient faire, tout à coup Peter arriva, Gabriel se positionna devant Eden avant que Peter ne les figent. Il s'arrêta tout d'abord face à Neal et Belle :

« Vous êtes tous les deux adorables, il est difficile de savoir lequel je vais tuer en premier, en fait non, pas tant que ça ! Se sera toi ! » Dit-il plein de venin en désignant Neal du doigt.

Soudain Rumple arriva, Peter lança un regard mauvais à Eden avant de se tourner vers son fils. Le père et le fils firent une petite joute verbale avant que Rumple ne s'interrompe afin de faire ses adieux à son fils Neal. Eden comprit tout de suite que Gold avait l'intention de se sacrifier, ce qui l'étonna vu que c'était un homme mauvais et sombre. Gold leva le bras et une ombre arriva afin de lui donner la dague du ténébreux, Rumple colla son corps à celui de son père avant de les transpercer tous les deux. Peter retrouva sa véritable apparence. Puis, une lumière dorée aveuglante apparut et le père et fils disparurent laissant à la place le parchemin. Belle s'effondra au sol et son frère, Gabriel se dépêcha de la prendre dans ses bras. Eden rejoignit Emma qui réconfortait Neal.

« Donc, est-ce que l'on peut arrêter cette malédiction oui ou non ?! » Demanda Hook.

« Quelle malédiction ? » Demanda Eden.

« Peter à lancer une nouvelle malédiction pour nous faire oublier nos souvenirs » Lui expliqua Blanche.

« C'est quoi le prix à payer ? » Demanda Emma à Régina « Il y a toujours un prix à payer ! »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de le payer, c'est à moi seule » Expliqua Régina en regardant Emma droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai … pris le parchemin, je dois renoncer pour toujours à ce que j'aime le plus au monde »

« Henry ? » Demanda Emma.

« Je ne dois jamais le revoir, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est à moi de mettre fin à tout ça ! Nous ne sommes pas à notre place » Expliqua Régina « Tout le monde va retourner dans le monde d'où il vient sans plus jamais pouvoir revenir ici »

« Vous allez repartir dans la forêt enchantée ? »

« Nous allons tous y retourner » Affirma Régina « Excepté Henry, lui il restera ici parce que c'est dan ce monde qu'il est né »

« Quoi tout seul ?! »S'alarma Emma.

« Non vous resterez avec lui, vous êtes la sauveuse et cette fois encore vous y échapperez »

A ces mots, Eden serra les poings et les dents, elle avait envie de hurler, et des larmes de colères commencèrent à lui échapper, ce qui n'échappa pas à David qui la serra contre lui.

« mais je veux qu'on y retourne avec vous ! » Se lamenta Emma.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Je ne peux pas rester avec elle ? » Demanda soudainement Eden avant de reprendre « J'ai perdu la vie que j'aurais dût avoir, à la place je suis devenue une hors la loi, mon cœur était endurci, mais maintenant il recommence à s'ouvrir, j'ai retrouvé mes parents biologiques et ma sœur, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rester avec celle qui aura besoin de soutien, autrement dit Emma, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente encore une fois abandonnée, et je ne veux pas non plus retrouver ce sentiment, pouvez-vous faire en sorte que je puisse rester avec elle ?! »

David et Blanche la regardèrent à la fois avec fierté et amour mais aussi avec tristesse, Emma lui donna un sourire bienveillant et accueillant, tout comme Henry.

« ça n'est pas possible » Lui répondit Régina.

Blanche ferma les yeux avant de parler :

« Tu dois y aller Emma, on va devoir à nouveau se séparer pour que tu es toutes tes chances, tout comme Henry. J'ai mal au cœur à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir profiter de mes deux filles en même temps mais Eden à l'occasion de nous connaître et toi d'avoir une meilleure vie, ça me tue de devoir faire ça mais … » Fit Blanche en retenant ses larmes.

« Non je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je peux pas ! Je suis censé être la sauveuse, rétablir les fins heureuses ! C'est bien ce qu'Henry disait ? »

« Les fins heureuses ne sont pas toujours tels qu'on les imaginaient » lui expliqua Blanche « Regarde autour de toi ! Tu as changé la vie de tout le monde ! »

« Mais on forme une famille » Fit Emma en regardant tour à tour Blanche, David et Eden.

« Oui, et on sera toujours une famille ! » Affirma Blanche avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Puis, tout le monde se mit à encourager Emma, Eden n'arrivait pas à supporter la scène et détourna le regard, fuyant celui d'Emma.

Tout le monde commença à partir vers les limites de la ville mais Eden ne bougea pas, Blanche revint alors vers elle, faisant signe à David de partir devant :

« Eden, tu viens ? »

« Non » Répondit la jeune femme en ne la regardant pas.

« Ma chérie je sais que c'est dur mais … »

« NON ! Non tu ne sais pas ! Toi la seule chose que tu es faite c'est me mettre dans un arbre et oublier ta vie ! Moi j'ai vécue cette absence, ce manque que tu ne ressent que depuis peu de temps ! Tu oses dire à Emma que tout ira bien, mais tout n'ira pas bien ! Parce que même si cette fois elle a Henry avec elle, elle fera comme moi, elle se demandera qui sont ses vrais parents, pourquoi ils ne sont pas avec elle ! Tu l'as force à vivre ça une deuxième fois et je ne peux pas l'accepter, ça n'est pas … juste ! » Fit Eden avant de s'effondrer en pleurant sur le sol.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, elle ne connaissait sa vraie famille que depuis peu de temps mais elle avait tout de suite sentie cette connexion avec Emma, elles pensaient et réfléchissaient pareilles, elles étaient les mêmes, c'était leur lien en tant que sœurs jumelles. Eden avait mal car en lui enlevant sa sœur elle avait l'impression de perdre un bout d'elle-même, même si elle ne connaissait Emma que depuis quelques jours, les deux sœurs s'étaient vite rapprochées et devenaient de plus en plus indissociables.

Blanche s'accroupit et la pris dans ses bras en lui murmurant plusieurs fois « je suis désolée ».

Finalement, Eden se releva, tout comme Blanche et accepta de suivre sa mère biologique.

Emma et toute la famille était devant la voiture jaune d'Emma, cette dernière disait au revoir à tout le monde, Eden se plaça entre Killian et Gabriel. Blanche rejoignit David, et très vite, ils eurent Henry et Emma dans leurs bras. Henry alla voir Régina. Emma se dirigea ensuite vers Neal puis vers Hook pour finalement arriver devant Eden.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent sous les regards tristes des autres :

« Ce n'est pas juste » Souffla Eden.

« On trouvera bien un moyen de briser cette fichue malédiction une bonne fois pour toute »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé les gens trop plein d'espoirs » Fit Eden en tentant de cacher sa tristesse.

« Tu l'as toi aussi cette douleur insupportable qui …. »

« Te donne l'impression d'avoir tout perdu ? Oui »

« C'est dommage que l'on est pas eu plus de temps ensemble »

« Oui. J'ai quelque chose pour toi » Déclara Eden en enlevant le collier qu'elle cachait toujours sous ses vêtements, le collier était long, il arrivait juste en dessous de la poitrine, le médaillon était en faite un cercle de verre contenant un trèfle à quatre feuille et une minuscule flèche en or « Je l'ai fabriqué lors de ma première vraie bonne action, je l'avais fait pour me souvenir de la bonne direction à prendre, et pour qu'il me porte chance. La chance se provoque et se créer, elle peut se créer à partir de quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un collier, et je pense que tu vas en avoir besoin » Finit-elle avant de mettre le collier autour du coup de sa sœur.

« Et toi, promets-moi de lui laisser une chance à lui, et à nos parents » Dit-elle en désignant Gabriel qui lui sourit gentiment avec reconnaissance puis Blanche et David.

« On verra »

Les deux sœurs se prient dans les bras, puis avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Régina, Emma s'adressa à Gabriel :

« Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle, d'accord ? »

« Toujours »Promit-il.

Emma fit rapidement ses adieux à Régina avant de monter en voiture avec Henry et de démarrer. Eden ne quitta pas la voiture des yeux, cependant elle sut que le sort en était jeté lorsqu'ils furent tous envelopper dans une fumée violette et dans une forêt.

Tout le monde se regarda, tous avait récupéré leurs vrais tenus. Eden observa Gabriel qui était avec sa sœur et son père, il avait l'air encore plus beau et élégant que d'habitude. Quant à elle, Eden se tenait à l'écart, elle portait un pantalon kaki avec une chemise verte émeraude lâche, son fin collier d'or que Marianne lui avait offert pour ses treize ans, ses bottes cavalière noires, sa cape qui s'attachait sur une épaule, son carquois était dans son dos, tout comme son arc. Elle portait également sa capuche et des gants en cuirs noirs et ses cheveux était attaché dans une queue de cheval bien plus longue qu'à l'accoutumer, Eden remarqua également que ses cheveux tiraient presque sur le blanc. Blanche et David s'approchèrent d'elle :

« ça te va bien » Commenta Blanche.

« Merci » Fit simplement Eden.

« Tu vas bien ? »Lui demanda David.

« Et toi ? »

Le père et la fille se regardèrent sans se répondre.

« Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais j'aimerais que tu nous laisses une chance » Plaida Blanche.

« D'abord je dois retrouver mon père » Fit froidement Eden avant de partir plus en avant. Gabriel qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, fut surpris par son père et sa sœur :

« Va la voir »lui fit Belle.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu l'aimes non ? » Lui demanda son père.

« Oui » Admit Gabriel.

« Elle se sent anéantie, et elle va avoir besoin de soutien, cependant n'oublie pas, ici tu ne peux pas agir avec elle comme à Storybrooke, vous êtes tous les deux de sang royal, et malgré la situation je n'accepterais pas que tu ne fasses pas honneur à ton rang, est-ce clair ? » Le prévint son père.

« J'ai compris Père »Fit Gabriel avant de rejoindre Eden.

« Eden ? » S'écria Gabriel.

« Quoi ?! »

« Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda froidement Eden.

« Je veux m'assurer que vous ailliez bien Princesse »

« Pardon ? Depuis quand tu…vous me vouvoyez ? »Se moqua la jeune femme.

« Quand bien même j'ai envie d'agir comme à Storybrooke, je ne peux pas, les règles ici sont différentes, et par conséquent vous êtes bel et bien une princesse et le vouvoiement est de rigueur »

« Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter là »Fit Eden en le vouvoyant à son tour.

« Je ne comprends pas »

« Je reste pas, je dois retrouver mon père et non pas récupérer un château comme j'entends Blanche et David en discuter avec Régina et les autres »

« Vous ne pouvez pas attendre quelques jours avant de partir à l'aventure ? Vous n'avez même pas de cheval ! »

« La marche à pieds ne me fait pas peur » Répliqua Eden.

« Très bien ! Et où vas-tu commencer ? » Demanda Gabriel en oubliant le vouvoiement.

« Dans son ancien campement ! »

« Regarde autour de toi Eden ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'il serait resté ici ? »

« Je dois le retrouver ! »

« Et nous le ferons, mais pas maintenant » Rassura Gabriel en voyant Belle et Neal partirent.

« Eden, Gabriel, nous devons nous remettre en route » Annonça David en les rejoignant.

« Bien » Fit simplement Gabriel en accrochant le bras d'Eden au sien.

Ils marchèrent des heures, Eden se sentait de plus en plus mal, ses pouvoirs reprenaient des forces, ce que Gabriel sentit :

« Majesté, nous devrions nous arrêtés pour la nuit » Fit Gabriel à David lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur la Princesse Aurore et le Prince Philippe.

« Dès que nous aurons trouvés un meilleur endroit » Fit David.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit suivit par des cris, Eden lança y-un bouclier de protection sur toutes les personnes présentes avant de se diriger vers la source du bruit, arc à la main et prêt à tirer :

« Blanche, Régina tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en mettant en joug l'homme encapuchonné qui lui faisait dos.

« Il nous a aidé » Fit Blanche pour qu'Eden puisse ranger son arc.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Un singe volant » répondit simplement Régina sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Eden à l'étranger « Retournez-vous doucement » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Vous qui êt…. » Commença l'homme en se retournant, avant de se figer, tout comme Eden.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda David en arrivant, tout le monde le suivant.

Sans que personne ne comprenne rien , Eden tomba dans les bras de l'homme et fondit en larmes, tout comme l'inconnu qui laissa échapper quelques larmes.

« Papa » Renifla Eden.

« Ma princesse » Murmura Robin des bois.

« Eden ! » S'exclama Petit-jean, ainsi que le reste des joyeux compagnons, tous la prirent dans leurs bras.

« grande-soeur ? » Demanda timidement Roland.

« Oui » Pleura Eden en s'accroupissant avant d'ouvrir ses bras, Roland courut alors jusqu'à elle « Tu es immense maintenant » Rit Eden.

« Presque autant que toi » Fit fièrement Roland tandis qu'Eden le soulevait de terre, Robin arriva et prit ses deux enfants dans ses bras, refusant de les lâcher.

« On peut m'expliquer ? » Exigea Blanche, pas vraiment certaine de vraiment vouloir savoir.

« C'est mon père » Fit Eden avec un grand sourire.

David et Blanche sentirent leurs coeurs se briser, à peine retrouvée, déjà reperdue.

-Emma-

« Maman pourquoi on va là-bas ? Et tu es vraiment amie avec lui ? » Demanda Henry en descendant de voiture.

« Des amis à moi vivent ici, je te l'ai déjà dis, et oui il est … mon ami » Répondit Emma en jetant un coup d'oeil incertain à Hook.

« Ou plus … » Souffla le pirate.

« Dans tes rêves » Murmura Emma « Tu restes ici ok ? J'ai des gens à voir » Fit-elle à Henry en le laissant dans leur chambre au Granny's

« OK … » Soupira Henry en se replongeant dans sa BD.

Emma et Hook partirent, ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. En frappant à la porte de chez ses parents, elle était stressée. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Emma ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes :

« Emma ! » S'écria Blanche en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Emma ? » Répéta David en arrivant précipitamment, lorsqu'il vit sa fille.

« Heu … félicitations » Fit Emma en regardant le ventre de sa mère.

« Surprise » Rit Blanche.

Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures, et Hook partit tôt, retrouvant alors le Jolly Roger.

« Monsieur et Madame Nolan ? » Demanda Gabriel en entrant après avoir frappé.

« Ah Gabriel ! Comment vas-tu ? » Sourit Blanche.

« Bien et vous ? »

« Bien merci » Sourit David « Il nous a beaucoup aidé depuis notre retour » Expliqua-t-il à Emma.

« Et Eden ? » Demanda alors Emma.

« Nous ne pouvons pas la voir … » Commença Blanche « Nous n'avons aucune idée ce qui a bien pût se passer durant l'année qui vient de s'écouler »

« Tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Eden ? » S'énerva Gabriel, ses yeux prenant la couleur d'une tempête « Elle est mariée, à la limite de la séquestration ! Il n'y a que son père … adoptif qui a le droit de la voir et son petit-frère »

« Pardon ? » S'écria Emma.

« Elle est mariée à Ludovic … Elle est femme au foyer et de ce que nous savons, elle s'occupe de Roland pendant que Robin nous sert de garde forestier, elle n' a jamais le droit de sortir sans la présence de Ludovic »

« Comment a-t-elle pût l'épouser ?! A cause de lui elle a failli mourir ! »

« Ah mais bonne question ! » S'écria Gabriel « Ce …. il m'empêche de la voir, Belle a pût la voir mais c'était sous l'étroite surveillance de ce Ludovic ! »

« Gabriel du calme » Tenta David.

« QUE JE RESTE CALME ?! La femme que j'aime est mariée à un autre et sûrement contre sa volonté, elle n'exerce même plus le métier qui la passionne ! Je sais au fond de moi qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre elle et moi durant l'année que nous avons oublié ! Alors ne me demandez pas de rester calme quand je ne peux pas être avec l'amour de ma vie ! Nous avons oubliés nos souvenirs mais pas nos sentiments ! » Cria Gabriel avant de partir et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Je vais aller le calmer » Fit Emma en le suivant « Gabriel attend ! » S'écria-t-elle une fois dehors.

« Monte » Lui ordonna-t-il en montant dans sa voiture.

« Où on va ? »

« Voir son père »

« Ce Ludovic, il fait quoi ? »

« Il est dans l'immobilier, il a failli nous expulser de notre boutique notre père et moi, mais Belle est intervenue et à trouvé une solution »

« Et Neal ? »

« Aucune nouvelle »

« Monsieur Gold ? »

« Non plus. Des gens disparaissent Emma et j'ai peur pour Eden » Avoua Gabriel.

« Si les choses ont tellement changés pour elle, car du peu que je la connais, elle n'accepterait jamais une telle situation de son plein gré, elle doit être relativement à l'abri car son « mari » doit être lié à tout ce qui se passe »

« Donc tu es d'accord avec moi que c'est un enfoiré ?! »

« Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un sachant garder son calme » Commenta Emma.

« Comment réagirais-tu si c'était ton fils à la place ? »

« Encore plus mal »

« Alors voilà »

Gabriel se gara à la lisière de la forêt où l'attendait Robin :

« Monsieur, je vous présente Emma, la soeur d'Eden » Présenta Gabriel.

« Enchanté »

« Nous avons besoin de parler je crois » Fit Emma.

-Eden-

Ludovic venait de partir travailler :

« Eden ça va ? » Demanda gentiment Roland en voyant sa soeur grimacer en tenant son coude.

« Oui oui »

« Mais tu as mal ! »

« ROLAND ARRÊTE ! » Explosa Eden, faisant pleurer son frère « Je suis désolée, je suis désolé » Pleura Eden en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

« Je veux m'en aller » Pleura également Roland « J'aime pas Ludovic »

« Moi non plus »

« Alors pourquoi tu es avec lui ? »

« Je … je ne sais pas » avoua Eden, ne trouvant pas la raison de son mariage « Prend tes affaires » ordonna-t-elle en se saisissant d'un sac de voyage.

« Non ! »

« Roland ! »

« Non il va encore te faire mal sinon ! »

« Nous trouverons un abri ! »

« Où ? Papa ne peut pas t'aider, tu lui as dit »

« Nous irons voir Belle, d'accord ? »

Roland hocha la tête et reprit le sac-à-dos avec lequel il était arrivé. Pendant ce temps, Eden prit quelques vêtements qu'elle mit dans son sac, enfila ses chaussures et sa veste, mit son écharpe et son bonnet puis sorti. Elle prit Roland dans ses bras pour aller plus vite et coinça son sac sur son épaule. Elle traversa la forêt à toute vitesse, la peur au ventre, s'attendant derrière chaque arbre à voir apparaître un de ces maudits singes volants. Elle en vit un arriver et l'éjecta grâce à sa magie.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la forêt elle se retrouva sur les quais :

« Eden ? » S'étonna Killian en descendant de son bateau.

« Hook ? » s'écria Eden avec soulagement « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle en le voyant un peu stressé.

« Un des amis de ton père à été transformé en singe volant »

« Qui ? » Demanda Roland qui avait retrouvé la terre ferme.

« Heu le bien en chair … »

« Petit Jean !? Tu as un voiture ? »

Hook la regarda en haussant un sourcil. l'air de lui dire « tu me prends pour qui ? »

« J'ai rien dit »

Venez je vous y accompagne. Tu t'es fait mal ? » Lui demanda-t-il en désignant son bras.

Je suis tombée » Menti Eden.

C'est pas vrai ! C'est le méchant qui l'a tapée ! » S'écria Roland … merci Robin de lui avoir appris à ne pas mentir.

« Fais voir » Ordonna Hook.

« Non ! »

« C'est pour ça les vêtements amples ? Pour cacher ce qu'il te fait ? »

« Bon sang Hook ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » S'énerva Eden « On va se débrouiller » Termina-t-elle en partant à toute vitesse avec Roland. Par sécurité, Killian l'a suivit, on l'avait mis au courant il y a quelques jours, après le retour d'Emma en fait, de ce qu'il se passait. Ils arrivèrent à l'Hôpital, essoufflé :

« Eden ! » S'écria Emma en la serrant dans ses bras, mais sa soeur se recula, retenant une grimace de douleur, ce que toutes les personnes présentes remarquèrent.

« Papa ! » Fit Roland au même moment en courant vers Robin.

« Tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta Emma.

« Comment va Petit-Jean ? Hook m'a prévenu » Fit Eden.

« Il s'est transformé en singe » Lui apprit son père (biologique).

« Comment ? »

« Régina ? » Proposa un des nains.

Emma tira Eden dans une des chambres vides de l'hôpital:

« Enlève ton pull » Lui ordonna-t-elle.

« ça va être difficile en ayant toujours ma veste sur moi » Railla Eden.

« Eden ! » S'agaça Emma.

« Emma ne me fait pas ça » Plaida Eden, mais en voyant le regard d'Emma elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, humiliée, elle obtempéra. Elle enleva sa veste, son pull et le débardeur qui était en-dessous et se retrouva exposée devant sa soeur, des hématomes partout :

« Je me suis soignée moi-même, je n'ai rien aux côtes et aux poumons ni à la colonne vertébrale » Rassura Eden.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait plutôt ? » S'écria Emma.

« Parce qu'il me fait peur Emma ! A chaque fois qu'il arrive je suis tétanisée, je ne peux pas bouger, je ne peux pas parler ! »

Alors qu'elle finissait à peine sa phrase, Gabriel entra au même-moment et devint livide en apercevant les bleus. Emma sortit, se sentant de trop, Eden se rhabilla en vitesse :

« C'est lui hein ? »

« Gabriel … »

« Je vais le tuer ! Je te jure que je vais le tuer ! » S'énerva Gabriel en tentant de sortir sauf qu'Eden le retint « tu le protèges ? » Cracha-t-il.

« Je te protège toi ! » S'écria Eden.

« Quoi ?! »

« Il m'a rappelé il y a quelques jours, en apprenant le retour d'Emma que si j'essayais de reprendre contact avec toi il te ferait du mal, ainsi qu'a ta famille ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? J'aurais pût t'aider ! »

« Je viens de te le dire ! C'était trop dangereux ! »

« Merci de vouloir me préserver, mais pour moi, ce qui compte, c'est toi ! »

« Gabriel s'il-te-plaît ! »

« Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi tu sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous cette année et ne me dis pas le contraire ! »

« Même si c'est le cas nous ne nous souvenons plus de rien ! »

« Où vas-tu vivre ? » Demanda Gabriel en changeant de sujet « et ne pense même pas à retourner chez lui ! »

« Où veux-tu que j'aille alors ? »

« Chez moi »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

« Très ! Je suis prêt à te kidnapper ! Je ne supporterai pas de te voir blessée une fois de plus ! »

« même si je déménage il va revenir ! »

« On va s'occuper de lui » Fit Robin en entrant avec David, Blanche et Emma.

« En plus, nous pensons qu'il a un lien avec toutes les disparitions » Ajouta Blanche.

« Si ça se trouve, c'est un peu comme ce qu'il s'est passé avec Walsh et moi » Fit Emma.

« Walsh ? »

« Le singe qu'elle a failli épouser » Répondit Hook.

« Tu as failli te marier ?! » S'étonna David.

« Non ! Enfin … je ne sais pas ! On pourrait se préoccuper du plus important ? Mettre Eden en sécurité et retrouvé ce prince Ludovic ! »

« Frappez-le pour moi » Exigea Gabriel « On y va ? Nous installerons des protections » Ajouta Gabriel à l'intention de Blanche, David et Robin pour les rassurer.

« Fais attention » Fit Robin à sa fille, rapidement imité par Blanche et David.

Gabriel et Eden rentrèrent rapidement en voiture jusque chez ce dernier :

« Bienvenue chez moi » Fit-il en la faisant entrer pour la première fois. Son appartement était magnifique, la vue donnait sur le port. Ils unirent leurs pouvoirs afin de protéger l'appartement contre de possibles intrusions. Gabriel lui fit ensuite le tour du propriétaire, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée et n'ayant pas faim, ils partirent chacun dormir, Gabriel ayant la chance d'avoir une chambre d'ami. En pleine nuit cependant, Eden se leva pour boire quelque chose, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, l'étrange sentiment de sécurité la perturbait, elle était tellement habituée à la peur à côté de ce Ludovic qui souhaitait la possédé comme un objet de plus. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et grâce la magie, elle fit disparaître les bleus, Ludovic le lui ayant interdit, elle le fit, ne supportant pas de voir les hématomes. De plus, savoir la présence de Gabriel dans la chambre d'à côté l'électrifiait et lui faisait mal, comme si elle essayait de toute ses forces de lutter contre leur attraction mutuelle, elle était à deux doigts de la douche froide. Elle sortie de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec un Gabriel torse-nu, Eden dût se retourner de baver :

« tu ne peux pas dormir ? » Demanda Gabriel en la dévorant des yeux.

« Non »

« Moi non plus »

 ** _\- Attention, pas pour tout public, lemon -_**

Eden le contourna et se servit un verre d'eau, elle sentit la présence de Gabriel derrière elle avant de sentir des baisers sur son épaule, puis remonter vers visage. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, regardant alors Gabrielle dans les yeux. Chacun se pencha un peu plus vers l'autre et ils s'embrassèrent. Gabriel la fit se tourner tout en l'embrassant, posa sur ses mains sur ses hanches et la poussa contre le mur le plus proche, sous la surprise elle ouvrit la bouche et Gabriel en profita pour intensifier le baiser. Il dit descendre ses mains encore plus bas, tandis qu'Eden laissait ses mains se balader sur son torse, y dessinant les abdominaux. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, d'un regard ils se comprirent, Gabriel lui enleva sa robe de chambre et la souleva, elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Gabriel, enfoui ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui embrassa passionnément le cou, les épaules, tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Il atteignit la porte de sa chambre avec difficulté , et l'ouvrir fut encore plus dur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il l'a lâcha et Eden en profita pour le pousser sur le lit, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, laissant sa main se poser sur son caleçon, faisant des vas et viens sur son érection, faisant presque voir des étoiles à Gabriel qui ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par les sensations qu'il éprouvait . Cependant il inversa leurs positions, il positionna Eden au milieu du lit et la regarda tout en dégrafant son soutien gorge, il le jeta et tomba il ne savait où sur le sol. Il posa des baiser partout avant de se concentrer sur le sein droit, tandis que ses lèvres jouaient avec sa poitrine, sa main droite descendit, passa sous sa culotte et trouva son clitoris, il pouvait sentir son désir, il malaxa alors ce clitoris qui fit voir soupirer Eden de plaisir, elle sentie également une vague de chaleur la traverser. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Gabriel, les tirant un peu ce qui le fit gémir, alors elle le refit. Elle ouvrit les cuisses pour que Gabriel s'y place, continuant ses mouvements, elle resserra alors involontairement ses cuisses autour de Gabriel, ce qui le fit gémir encore plus fort.

Elle n'arrivait plus à former une pensée cohérente, elle n'arrivait qu'à se concentrer sur la main de Gabriel et sur la bouche de ce dernier. La chaleur de la pièce augmenta encore, Gabriel abandonna la poitrine d'Eden pour s'attaquer à son cou, ils enlevèrent leurs derniers sous-vêtements respectifs et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait plus se retenir désormais :

« Tu es sûre ? » lui demanda Gabriel, les pupilles complètement dilatées, celles d'Eden n'étaient pas mieux.

« Oui » Souffla-t-elle avec impatience.

« Dis-le » Ordonna-t-il « Dit que tu le désire autant que moi, que tu me veux moi »

« Je te veux » Avoua-t-elle.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Gabriel qui entra en elle, les envoyant alors tous les deux au bord de l'extase. Cela semblait naturel entre eux, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois. Ils sentirent tous les deux l'impatience, ils désiraient ça, ils avaient besoin de ce moment. Gabriel commença ses vas et viens, d'abord lentement, le temps qu'Eden s'habitue, puis en sentant les jambes de cette s'accrocher autour de lui, il augmenta le rythme, les faisant haleter et gémir de plus en plus fort, il stimula en même temps le clitoris de cette dernière.

« Ouvre les yeux » Ordonna Gabriel « Je veux te voir »

Eden accrocha son regard au sien, luttant contre l'envie de se laisser aller. Eden lui mordilla le cou avant de l'embrasser, lui laissant des marques, Gabriel ne se laissa pas faire, et se vengea, elle peinerait à les cacher demain, lui aussi. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment, les faisant hurler. Gabriel se fichait d'avoir des voisins ou non, ce qui l'importait était la femme en dessous de lui. A contre-coeur il se libéra d'elle, elle le regarda et vit un grand sourire sur le visage de Gabriel, il était au paradis, elle se doutait qu'elle n'était pas mieux. Gabriel s'allongea sur le dos et tira Eden sur lui, elle posa sa tête là où le coeur de ce dernier battait et s'endormit, tout comme Gabriel.


End file.
